As feridas do Norte (The wounds of the North)
by The Reckless inesmanies
Summary: Five years after the events of "A Game of Thrones", the Winter is in Westeros. Arya arrives to Westeros and join with his "brother" Jon Snow. Sansa is married with Harrold Hardyng, but she will never get peace. Bran and the siblings Reed come to Winterfell and Rickon is arrested in Highgardin with Shireen Baratheon. But there are more enemies on the prowl for the Stark.
1. Introdução

This text is in portuguese. You can translate on Google Translator.

* * *

O vento fazia estremecer a pela da rapariga, mesmo que esteja protegido pela grossas roupa de soldado. Momentos depois, começa a nevar.

- Odeio o Norte. - disse um soldado, com o bração dos Targaryen no peito, que parecia bastante jovem - Odeio o frio.

- Toda a gente odeia. - disse a rapariga, mentindo. Ela adorava o norte, aquele frio, aquela sensação de resistência.

- De onde é? - pergunta o jovem soldado.

- Braavos. - respondeu a rapariga - A cidade foi queimada e a única solução era acompanhar a Mãe de Dragões.

- Deverias odeiar-la. - diz o soldado - Ela queimou a tua cidade.

A rapariga fitou-o com os seus belos olhos cinzentos e sorriu:

- Sinceramente, eu não me importei. - a rapariga volta a olhar para o fogo - Sempre quis visitar Westeros.

- É uma merda, como podes ver. - diz o soldado.

Eles começam a rir.

- Como te chamas? - pergunta o soldado.

- Nan. - responde a rapariga.

- Wydas Ryder. - diz o soldado - Nasci na mais nojenta parte de Porto Real.

A rapariga começa a rir.

3 Vultos aparecem ao fundo na floresta e Wydas levanta-se.

- Os Outros. - murmura a rapariga

- Temos de avisar Ser Targaryen. - diz Wydas.

A rapariga prepara a sua fina espada, que Wydas, custuma ridicularizar, mas ele aproxima-se dela.

- Tens de ir a Winterfell. - diz Wydas.

- Eu consigo lidar com eles. - responde a rapariga.

- Vai lá tu. És pequena e corres bem. Avisa Winterfell que os Outros estão a começar a alcançar.

- Mas assim poderás morrer.

Wydas encolhe os ombros e beija a testa da rapariga.

- Foi um prazar te conhecer.

A rapariga afasta-se um pouco de Wydas, dirigindo-se a Winterfell e depois, diz:

- Sabes...o meu verdadeiro nome não é Nan; é Arya, Arya Stark.

O jovem soldado sorri e diz:

- Corre, minha amiga Arya.

E Arya obedeceu.


	2. Sansa

**N.A.:** Robert Arryn é chamado na Série de Robin Arryn.

* * *

**Sansa**

Sansa saíra do quarto, pela primeira vez, este ano. Ela não conseguira habituar-se ao vento frio do Eyrie. Como é que o vento frio podia fazer mal a ela se era uma criança do Norte? Não; ela não era uma criança do norte, só uma bastarda do Vale, filha de Lord Baelish e de uma prostituta qualquer.

- Aí estás. - diz Harrold Hardyng, seu marido - Meu amada, Lord Arryn lhe chamou para falarem a sós na Sala do Trono.

- Obrigada. - Sansa beija Harrold na bochecha. Sansa lembrava das palavras de Lord Baelish mais uma vez: "Irás casar com Harrold Hardyng e depois Robert Arryn irá morrer." "Quando?", perguntava-se a si mesma. Ela já devia ter 18 anos, há quatro vive em Eyrie, entre falsos risos e doenças. Sansa nunca esteve gravemente doente; raramente adoecia. "Talvez Alayne sim."

- Hoje estás pensativa. - diz Harrold.

- Sim. - diz Sansa.

Sansa sempre achou Harrold bastante bonito, mas era um merdas. Era de falinhas mansas, jura amor eterno, mas mesmo casado com Alayne, ele traía-a sempre que podia. E Sansa continuava virgem, mesmo estando casada durante dois anos, então viam-na como uma doente, que repugnava. Sansa estava a começar a ficar impaciente. "Morre, Arryn idiota, morre!" Mas Robert Arryn até crescera bem. Tremia pouco, largara as bonecas e ocupava-se entre as armas. Ele nunca aprendeu a manjar numa espada, mas Lord Baelish, seu tutor, dava alguma ajuda.

Quando Sansa e Harrold chegaram á Sala do Trono, estava lá Robert Arryn, sentado no seu cadeirão. Lord Baelish costumava sentar-se ao lado dele, como a sua mãe, tia de Sansa, fazia, mas Baelish se ausentara para fazer acordos entre o Vale e a Rainha Daenerys Targaryen.

- Podeis retirar, Ser Hardyng. - diz Robert com a sua voz fina, mesmo para um jovem de 14 anos.

Harrold sai da Sala, deixando Sansa e Robert sozinhos.

- Alayne. - começa Robert, levantando do seu trono, com uma pose majestosa. Por uns momentos, Sansa lembra-se do seu ex-noivo Joffrey Lannister; Robert começava a ficar parecido com ele, embora Robert não seja tão sangrento quando Joffrey, embora Robert goste de ver homens "a voar" da Porta da Lua.

- Ser Arryn. - Sansa faz uma referencia - Já não me lembrava como crescera. - "Mas continua bastante baixo.", pensa Sansa.

- Agradeço, mas não é o assunto que quero falar consigo. - diz Robert - Gostaria de falar sobre o seu marido.

- Meu marido? O que ele fez? - Sansa fingiu-se preocupada.

- Ainda não fez nada. Mas ele irá fazer. - diz Robert, tentando ser o mais sério possível.

- Acho que deveis falar com meu marido, não comigo. - diz Sansa, um pouco nervosa, pois Robert se aproximava dela cada vez mais.

- A senhora ama o seu marido?

- Claro que sim! - responde Sansa indignada - Uma mulher deve amar o seu marido.

- _Deve_, sim. Mas se não tivesse de o amar, continuaria a faze-lo? - pergunta Robert, parando frente a frente a Sansa.

- Claro. - diz Sansa, um pouco nervosa. - Eu quero ama-lo.

Robert sorri e, de repente, beija Sansa, que fica assustada. Robert não sabia beijar; simplesmente ele "trepava" Sansa (pois ela é _bastante_ mais alta que ele) e tentava enfiar a língua na boca dela. Sansa pega em Robert e tenta afasta-lo, atirando-o ao chão.

- Irás casar comigo, Alayne! - grita Robert.

- Estou casada com Ser Hardyng. - diz Sansa, quase a começa a chorar.

- Eu irei mata-lo e viveremos juntos e teremos muitos filhos. - diz Robert.

- Está louco! - grita Sansa.

Robert pega numa espada e aponta a Sansa. Sansa começa a grita por socorro e tenta correr para a porta de saída, mas Robert espeta a sua espada no braço esquerdo de Sansa. Ela grita pela dor horrível. A espada atravessa o seu braço, quebrando os ossos, rasgando a carne. Sansa cai pelo chão. Robert tenta matar Sansa, mas algo o para. A espada de Robert cai no chão e o corpo do rapaz também, deitando sangue pela boca.

- Levam-na para os Meistres. - grita Harrold.

Sansa não grita pela dor do braço; simplesmente ela fecha os olhos e desmaia.


	3. Jon

**Jon**

Os olhos cinzentos de Jon ficam mais pensativos quando a luta acaba. Ele tenta acalmar o seu cavalo, sem resultados.

A maior parte do exercito desaparecera e o fogo para queimar os mortos é tão alta, tão quente que derreteu a neve á sua volta. Jon tem a certeza que irão cantar canções sobre ela. E o Norte ganhou. Os Outros que estavam desse lado da Muralha estavam mortos.

- A Muralha tem de ser mais alta. - diz uma rapariga selvagem, aproximando-se do seu comandante.

- É a rapariga que nos avisou. - diz Jon.

A rapariga começa a cantarolar algo para o cavalo de Jon e ele se acalma.

- Mas não irei avisar todas as vezes. - a rapariga olha para Jon, com os seus olhos cinzentos e profundos. Jon reconhece aqueles olhos... mas donde? A rapariga afasta-se e Jon pergunta:

- Você deve ser do Norte, mas o seu sotaque é estranho, não é do Povo Livre. De onde é?

- Sou de Braavos. - a rapariga aproxima-se de Jon, dá um sorriso maroto, morde o lábio inferior e pergunta - Porque achou que eu era uma rapariga do Norte?

Jon tenta se conter á sedução da rapariga e responde, com uma cara séria:

- Tem o sotaque de Braavos e usa o brasão dos Targaryen, mas o resto de si é do norte.

A rapariga dá um sorriso tímido e afasta-se de Jon para juntar-se aos outros soldados.

Jon acaba o pequeno-almoço e põe mais uns ramos na fogueira. Aparece o Meistre e dá um carta.

- Chegou um corvo de Porto Real, que trouxe uma carta da Sua Graça Daenerys Targaryen. - diz o Meistre.

- Pode sair.

"Meu caro Sobrinho, devo dizer por este meio que eu gostaria de ter uma audiência particular consigo em Porto Real. Jon é filho do meu irmão Rhaegar e é precisos três dragões para governar Westeros. Só faltas tu. Quero que até uma semana venha a Porto Real para falar deste e outros assuntos. Os dragões têm de ficar juntos. Sua Graça Daenerys Targaryen."

Será que Jon iria aceitar? Sempre quis conhecer a Mãe de Dragões e, quando soube que ele era filho de Rhaegar Targaryen e Lyanna Stark, ele sentiu a obrigação de se encontrar com a tia, mas ele tinha assuntos a fazer em Winterfell. Os Outros estão a começar a atravessar a Muralha e um grupo chegou perto de Winterfell. Mas Daenerys têm 3 dragões. Ela podia dar um a ele para proteger o Norte. Sim, ela deu vários soldados para proteger, mas um dragão... Oh! ele gostaria imenso de ver um dragão.

Jon dobra o papel e põe numa mesa ao pé da sua cama. Ele sai do seu quarto.

O frio é horrível, mas ele aguentava-se, tal como os mais velhos, que sobreviveram ao Inverno anterior. Os mais novos tremiam e choravam. Os soldados estrangeiros lutavam uns contra os outros por uma fogueira.

Jon sente que está a ser observado. Ele vira-se para um corredor vazio e vê que é a Rapariga de Braavos, olhando para ele fixamente.

- Tu novamente. - sorri Jon - Estás-me a seguir?

- Talvez. - diz a rapariga - Não te diz respeito.

- Eu estou a seguido. - responde Jon - Diz-me respeito.

- Tens razão. - diz ela, sorrindo.

O sorriso dela, os olhos, a rapariga lembrava-lhe alguém. Mas depois, ele repara numa coisa. A sua espada.

- Que espada é essa? Quem te deu? - pergunta Jon. O sorriso dela desaparece.

- Um amigo me deu. - diz a rapariga, escondendo a sua espada.

- Posso a ver? - pergunta Jon.

A cara da rapariga fica mais séria. Ela tira a sua espada e mostra a Jon. Ele pega nele e diz:

- Agulha. - ele olha para a rapariga e continua - Tu deste-lhe o nome de Agulha.

- Eu me lembro. - diz a rapariga. Uma lágrima escolhe pela cara - Mas tu...

- Eu me lembro também. - sorri Jon - O teu nome é Arya, não é?

Ela sorri. Não conseguia mais esconder.

- Sim.

Arya abraça Jon, ignorando a possibilidade da Agulha a ferir.

- Pensava que estavas morta! - diz Jon, envolvendo os braços nela.

- Querias. - sorri ela.


	4. Arya

**Arya**

- Quando é que tens de partir? - pergunta Arya, espetando a sua Agulha na mesa de comer. Ela não se atrevia a olhar para Jon; ele ia partir dois dias depois de eles se reunirem.

- Amanhã. - diz Jon.

- Vou contigo. - diz Arya, olhando para Jon com os seus olhos cinzentos belos e fascinantes. Jon nunca se esquecera dos olhos dela. Mas eles estavam mais belos, aliás tudo em Arya se alterara. Ela tornara-se mais bonita, alta (mas não muito) e esbelta - Eu vou contigo, acompanhar-te.

- É preciso um Stark em Winterfell. - diz Jon - Tens de cuidar de Winterfell e dos lobos.

- Que lobos? - pergunta Arya.

- Não te lembras da Nymeria ou do Fantasma?

- Lembro. - sorri Arya - Eles estão aqui? Eles estão vivos? - pergunta Arya, entusiasmada. Jon sorri e diz:

- Eles agora vivem nos Bosques. Mas eles passam por aqui ás vezes. E a tua Nymeria parece que vai dar á luz alguns lobinhos daqui a uns meses.

- Eu quero ir procurar-la. - diz Arya. Jon dá um beijo na testa dela e mexe no cabelo de Arya, despenteando.

- Quando voltar de Porto Real, nós procuramos juntos. - diz Jon.

- Ok... - diz Arya com sorriso tímido.

_õ_

* * *

"Irei voltar em breve.", disse Jon, "Não irei demorar muito em Porto Real."

Arya observava o seu meio-irmão, quer dizer o seu primo, a sair das Muralha de Winterfell, no seu cavalo.

Quando Jon se transforma num vulto no meio das florestas, Arya recolhe-lhe para a sua casa, sozinha, com os soldados e Meistres, mas sozinha, pois Jon não estava lá. Começa a nevar novamente. Cai a noite e a neve cai com mais força, fazendo uma tempestade. Arya deita-se na sua cama. As peles de lobo a protegem-na, mas Arya gostaria que estivesse lá Jon, sorrindo, despenteando os cabelos, deita-se com ela na cama e dormiriam juntos.

Arya não conseguia adormecer. Ela pensava na sua família. Pensara no pai que morrera decapitado. Pensara na mãe que dizem que se transformara numa morto-vivo, controlando na Irmandade Sem Bandeiras. Os cabelos ruivos e os olhos azuis dos Tully desapareceram em Catelyn, deixando a amargura de saber que os seus filhos estavam mortos. "Mãe; estou viva!" Pensou por momentos em Gendry. Ele devia estar com a Lady Coração de Pedra, como toda a gente tratava aquele eco de uma alma. Arya pensara em Sansa que estava desaparecida, sendo cuplice da morte de Joffrey Lannister. Arya sorria, pois Joffrey estava morto; mas foi Sansa que o matou? Sansa era capaz de matar?

Arya adormecera e sonhara novamente que era Nymeria. Uma loba gigante, imponente, lider de uma matilha, onde um lobo albino era o seu consorte. Ela era imparável.

Arya acordara de manhã. Os Bosques estavam brancos, os campos estavam cobertos de neve fria. E ao fundo estava ela, a loba de Arya. Arya sorri e futilmente acena com a mão. Nymeria uiva, como soubesse que a sua dona estivesse em Winterfell. Nymeria estava á sua espera.


	5. Bran

**Bran**

Quando o vento, Meera sai do esconderijo para ir caçar. Vários pássaros dirigem-se para Sul. Meera atira a sua lança, mas não consegue acertar. Bran observa Meera á distancia. Desde de há muito tempo, que ele olhava para Meera numa forma...intima.

- Não é atirando a tua lança que vais caçar uma ave? Elas estão no céu e tu no chão. - diz Bran, com um sorriso na cara.

- Não comemos há dias. - diz Meera - Deixa-me tentar.

Meera atira a sua lança e acerta num pássaro. Ela corre para a floresta para apanhar a lança e o pássaro. Bran quer segui-la, mas Jojen e Hodor estão a dormir. Ele espera alguns minutos e uma fogueira aparece perto da entrada da caverna. Meera estava a aquecer a ave gorda. Bran arrasta-se pela neve para ter com Meera.

- Esta aqui é abundante. - diz Bran.

- Sorte, não acontece todos os dias. - sorri Meera, mexendo no pássaro.

Hodor acorda com o cheiro da ave.

- Hodor. - ele parecia com fome.

Quando Meera tira a ave do fogo e põe na neve, retirando as penas, Jojen acorda e aproxima-se da irmã, sem fazer barulho.

- Sentes bem? - pergunta Meera, preocupada pelos últimos dias. Desde sempre Jojen foi sempre um rapaz doente e o corvos de três olhos disse que ele iria morrer na viagem para Winterfell. Meera tentava não pensar nisso muitas vezes. Ela se concentra a cortar o pássaro, esperando pela resposta de Jojen.

- Sim...

_õ_

* * *

- Estamos quase a chegar em Winterfell. - diz Meera, tentando animar todos.

- Vai nevar daqui a pouco. - diz Jojen.

Eles continuam a caminhar até que o lobo Verão afasta-se bastante do grupo.

- Verão! - grita Bran.

Um edifício vê-se ao fundo. "Winterfell." O grupo sorri. Meera até quase dá um riso tímido.

- Hodor.

Mas um grupo de Caminhante Brancos aparecem á esquerda do grupo.

- Combatemos? - pergunta Meera, se preparando.

- Não. - diz Bran - Corremos até Winterfell.

E começaram a correr. Bran agarrou com força em Hodor e tentou entrar no corpo de Verão, mas a adrenalina da corrida não deixava. Virão uns vultos á frente deles. "São pessoas ou Outros?" Os Outros, que os perseguiam iam rápidos, mas não muito. Jojen vê que os vultos são um grupo de quatro soldados e um cavaleiro e grita:

- São Caminhantes Brancos! São Caminhantes Brancos!

Um soldado aproxima deles e diz:

- Quem são vocês?

Bran não sabe o que responder, mas Jojen aproxima-se do soldado e responde:

- Sou Jojen da Casa Reed da Greywater Watch. - ele aponta para Meera - Esta é a minha irmã.

- E aquele magricelas aleijado? - pergunta o soldado, que embora seja bastante alto, só devia ser dois anos mais velho que Jojen. O soldado aponta para Bran e o Cavaleiro, que devia ter a idade do pai de Bran quando morreu, olha fixamente para Bran. O cavaleiro limpava a sua espada, vendo que Jojen Reed tinha razão.

- Bran Snow. - diz Jojen, sem mostrar medo.

- Eu acho que conheço esse Bran. - diz o cavaleiro - Tynn, leva os Reed e o bastardo e seu gigante para Winterfell e avisa Lady Stark que vai haver outra invasão. Enquanto aos outros, se preparem.

O soldado alto que chamara Bran de "magricelas aleijado" rosna para o cavaleiro, que o ignora.

O grupo caminha apressadamente até chegarem aos portões secundários de Winterfell.

* * *

**N.A.:** A Greywater Watch é casa dos Reed; não sei qual é o seu nome em português (pode se traduzir para "A Partulha das Águas Cinzentas" ou "Vista das Águas Cinzentas") então coloquei o nome em Inglês.

Espero que gostem do novo cápitulo. O próximo pode demorar um pouco mais, por isso estão avisados.


	6. Shireen

**Shireen Baratheon**

O Jardim de Cima parecia um campo para exilados. Bem podiam ir para Essos, mas não a rainha Daenerys foi mais benevolente. Shireen achou benevolente como a Rainha a tratou. Não criticou a sua beleza e não a matou. Matou o seu pai, mas ela não se importava. Shireen pensa que o pai também a desprezava. Não era homem, não era forte.

- Esta é a minha casa agora? - perguntou Shireen.

- Nossa. - corrige Rickon, atirando facas para a parede.

- Pois somos um casal. - diz Shireen, um pouco triste por ter sido obrigada a casar um rapaz seis anos mais novo que ela.

- Será que somos uma casais com a minha mãe e o meu pai? - pergunta Rickon, parando de atirar facas.

- Espero que não sejamos com os meus pais. - diz Shireen.

- A tua mãe parece ser simpática. - diz Rickon, lembrando-se das visitas que a mãe dela fazia em Jardim de Cima.

Shireen acena com a cabeça que sim.

õ

* * *

O jantar foi silencioso ao contrário dos outros em que se falava de qualquer coisa. Olenna Redwyne repara no silêncio e começa a falar:

- Agora dizem que uma outra Arya Stark apareceu em Winterfell.

- Enquantas é que vão? - pergunta Mace Tyrell irónico.

Rickon queria que Mace calasse e Shireen repara na fúria de Rickon.

- Só houve uma prostituta a mando dos Lannister, que por acaso tu os serviste, Mace, que fingiu ser Arya. - disse Olenna - Willas sorri, tentando não rir da situação. Mace Tyrell foi a Mão do Rei Tommen e quando Daenerys Targaryen invadiu Porto Real, Mace implorou pela vida como uma criança implora pelo seu brinquedo e é por isso que Mace continua vivo.

- Se é para estares morto, morre com dignidade. - diz Olenna, acabando o seu prato.

Shireen concorda com Olenna; ela ouve cada palavra daquela velha e sábia senhora, sempre irónica, sempre com a boca aberta sem medo de fizer algo que pode prejudicar os Sete Reinos inteiros, a menos que prejudique a ela. "É a nós próprias que devemos preocupar.", um dia disse Olenna a Shireen.

- Então, Rickon? - perguntou Olenna, olhando para o sempre calado rapaz Stark, que para a sua idade era bastante solitário - Achas que é desta que a tua irmã chega a Winterfell?

- Espero que sim. - responde Rickon - Para que eu e Lady Shireen irmos para lá.

Shireen sorri; ela adora quando Rickon chama-a de "Lady". Shireen e Rickon casaram-se por procuração a mando do pai dela, logo que o rapaz foi encontrado perto de Correrrio, com uma jovem selvagem; mas eles ficaram amigos logo, embora que Rickon não tenha certas maneiras, mas Shireen não importava. Talvez ela o ame.

- Infelizmente não posso fazer nada, pequeno lobo. - diz Olenna a Rickon - Lord Alekyne Florent quer a filha da sua prima Selyse em Jardim de Cima e não sei qual é o mal. Aqui está quente, é amigável, tem abundância de comida e em Winterfell, está um dragão bastardo e incerta loba, está frio, dizem que ser doutro lado da Muralha os invadem todas as semanas e aquilo é morte e pobreza e nojo. Não sei qual é a ideia de Winterfell que tens, meu caro Rickon, mas aqui estás bem.

Rickon fica calado. Olenna tinha razão.

O resto do jantar foi em silêncio.


	7. Jon II

**Jon**

Jon chega a Porto Real, discretamente. Não queria festas ou banquetes em sua honra. Queria conhecer A Rainha Targaryen. Ao aproximar-se da Fortaleza Vermelha, Jon começa a ouvir rugidos. "Dragões.", pensa Jon. Assusta-se quando um monstro voador branco passa por cima da sua cabeça. As pessoas olham admiradas. Algumas crianças começam a chorar, mas para eles é normal. Ao chegar á Fortaleza, ele rapidamente é levado para a Sala do Trono, onde está a Rainha, sentada no Trono de Ferro. Um dragão vermelho está á volta da Fortaleza, observando, ou tentando observar, o que estava a passar.

- Sua Graça. - Jon curvou-se perante a Mãe de Dragões.

- Levante-se. - diz Daenerys - Targaryen's não se curvam perante seus familiares.

Jon levanta-se. A sala estava vazia. Daenerys sai do seu trono e aproxima-se de Jon.

- És o filho bastardo do meu irmão Rhaegar. - diz ela - Filho de uma Stark odiosa.

- Dizem que era a mulher mais bela em Westeros. - diz Jon, um pouco ofendido - Ninguém a odeia.

- Com tanta popularidade, a tua mãe deve ter tido seus inimigos. Nem que sejam uns Damas de Companhia invejosas. - diz Daenerys, dando um olhar um pouco sedutor - E dizem que existe uma rapariga jovem que é bastante parecida com ela.

- Existem várias belas raparigas em Westeros. - diz Jon - Não estou a lembrar quem será.

- Antes de eu chegar, no ano passado, uma assassina de Braavos mata Cersei Lannister. O seu filho Tommen é poupado e vê a mulher mais bela do mundo, mais bonita que a sua mãe, a espetar uma espada no peito de Cersei. - Daenerys começa a andar á volta de Jon, que tenta segui-la com o seu olhar - E depois, á uns dias atrás essa rapariga é vista em Winterfell. E descobre-se que é Arya Stark.

- Isso significa que... - murmura Jon. "Arya matou Cersei Lannister?" - É mentira! Arya até é bonitinha, mas não é uma beldade e se calhar matou alguns soldado bêbado, mas... - mas o quê? Jon sabia que ela tinha vagueado por Westeros e a solidão fê-la endurecer. Sentia vingança, pela morte do pai. Foi Cersei Lannister que começou tudo. Arya não se importava ter o sangue de Cersei nas suas mãos. E Arya foi sempre rebelde, não queria saber do resto do mundo. Jon e Arya costumavam "lutar" entre si. Arya não era uma Lady, como Sansa, sempre bela e elegante; era uma Senhora do seu próprio destino, rebelde, a praticar com a prenda que recebera, a "Agulha" ou a andar de cavalo. Foi sempre ágil e atlética, embora franzina.

- "Bonitinha"... - disse Daenerys, á frente de Jon, sorrindo pela primeira vez - Dizem que a tua prima é muito "bonitinha".

- Irmã. - corrige Jon.

- Prima. - diz Daenerys - Ela é a tua prima. - a mulher começa a mexer levemente nos cabelos grossos de Jon.

- E...? - Jon começa a não gostar da conversa.

- Caso a tua "irmã" Arya for parecida com Lyanna Stark, ela começara a ter inimigos. - diz Daenerys, sem o seu sorriso sedutor, sem mexer o cabelo de Jon, a mão descera para o ombro de Jon, o que o irrita - Os únicos Stark vivos são tu, Arya e Rickon. E Rickon parece estar desaparecido em Jardim de Cima, ou ele fugiu ou os Tyrell recusam-se a dar noticias sobre ele. E tu, serás sempre um bastardo. Podes ser um bastardo Targaryen, podes ser filho de Lyanna, mas nunca terá completo poder em Winterfell. Eles estão contigo, porque têm medo e medo leva a acções desesperadas, como seguir um bastardo. Arya é a única Stark sobrevivente. Tens Arya, tens Winterfell. Homens em todo Westeros não se importarão de atravessar Florestas e Bosques a pé para conquista-la. E ela, ainda por cima, é bonita. - Daenerys dá uma gargalhada - Os deuses abençoaram-na com mil maridos.

Jon afasta-se de Daenerys.

- Quer que case com ela? - grita Jon - Eu é que tenho protegido o Norte e o resto de Westeros dos Outros! Eles juraram lealdade a mim.

- Não. - desta vez Daenerys gritou - Os teus vassalos juraram lealdade a Winterfell. E irão jurar lealdade a Arya. Casando com ela, eles pensaram duas vezes. - Daenerys afasta-se de Jon para sentar-se no seu Trono - Posso dar um mês para pensar.

õ

* * *

Jon estava no seu quarto a pensar nas palavras da Mãe de Dragões. De certa forma, ela tinha razão, mas Jon sempre vira Arya como sua irmã, melhor amiga. Mas depois Jon começou a pensar de forma diferente. Arya se transformara. Desde que foi para a Muralha, Jon tinha uma memória de que Arya era doce e inocente criança que gostava de praticar com a sua espada de madeira. Mas agora Arya é uma adolescente; se tornara bastante bela. Os seus grandes olhos cinzentos e infantis se tornaram selvagem e profundos. O seu cabelo continuara despenteado para desespero de Lady Catelyn, caso estivesse viva; ela cortara o cabelo para fingir que é um rapaz, mas ela o deixara novamente crescer, chegando o peito. O peito...Oh, esse crescera! Pequeno e bem feito, Arya tinha dois peitos que levemente se destacaram, denunciando-a.

O corpo de Arya alterara e ele atraía Jon. Jon tentara afastar os seus incestuosos pensamentos da sua cabeça. Jon tentou adormecer. Amanhã ele iria visitar os dragões.

* * *

_Eu sei que é muito cliché, existem montes de fanfics com Arya e Jon a serem obrigados a casarem, obrigação pelos Sete Reinos, bla bla bla, até adoro a ideia e vou tentar contornar os clichés, mas eu acho exagerado a relação entre Jon e os Targaryen. Acho que Jon não iria se vestir com o brasão com o Dragão de Três Cabeça, logo. Acho que Jon está mais interessado em proteger o Norte do que o resto dos reino. Arya (por enquanto) está a Winterfell a proteger o Norte. Os Nortenhos irão reparar que ela não só uma rapariga bonita, mas também uma guerreira._

_Nos próximos capítulos, eu irei explorar algumas das minhas personagens favoritas (Asha Greyjoy, Catelyn Tully, Sansa e Arya Stark) e algumas das relações favoritas (Sam Tarly/Gilly, Jaime Lannister/Brienne Tarth, Bran Stark/Meera Reed, etc...)_

**_Espero que gostem._**


	8. Asha

_**ALERTA SPOILER DE "A Dance With Dragons"**_

**N.A.:** Asha Greyjoy é tratada na Série por Yara Greyjoy.

* * *

**Asha**

O frio daquela noite congelara o rio. Asha nascera no ultimo Inverno e sabia o que era o frio e o medo, lembra-se da Infância em Pyke, um frio húmido e salgado, horrível, quase uma tortura; mas não para Asha. Mas o frio em Pavor era pesado. Apareciam cartas de Euron Greyjoy a dizer para Asha ir imediatamente ir para as Ilhas de Ferro.

- Tens de ir mesmo? - pergunta Qarl, beijando as suas mãos.

- Tenho de resolver este assunto imediatamente. - diz Asha, friamente - Mato o meu marido e talvez volto para ti.

Qarl sorri.

- "Talvez"? Para quê ficares em Pyke? Para seres rainha? - pergunta Qarl, começando a beijar o pescoço de Asha.

- Talvez eu ache alguém mais inteligente e bonito do que tu para ser meu rei. - diz Asha, sorrindo, mexendo-se para Qarl deixa-la.

- Impossível. - ri Qarl, libertando Asha.

Asha faz uma cara séria. Ela tenta sair do quarto em silêncio, mas Qarl pergunta antes:

- Vais mata-los a todos?

- Sim. - diz Asha, bastante fria como ela é - O trono de Ferro é meu, sou o único filho de Balon Greyjoy. Todos os meus irmãos morreram; só resta eu. E os meus tios lutam entre si; futilmente digo. Nenhum deles tem o direito. E Euron encontrou-me. É uma questão de tempo para ele aparecer. - Asha dá um beijo na testa de Qarl - Acompanha-me! Eu quero que venhas comigo.

- Para quê? Já não há nada a prender-me ás Ilhas de Ferro.

- Se um de nós fosse romântico, diríamos que tu está preso a mim. - diz Asha, sorrindo. Ela foi sempre uma mulher fria e com Qarl estava apaixonada e... sem defesas.

- Eu quis tanto que dissesse isso. - sorri Qarl.

_õ (Passados dois dias)_

* * *

- Se fomos por Banefort, iremos encontrar Hytho Codd e ele irá leva-los para o Pyke. - diz Ser Rishard Waterman, um cavaleiro, que pensava que estava a orientar um casal de nobres pobre que iriam para as ilhas do Ferro terem com tio afastado da jovem mulher, que ia de cavalo, coberta com um manto. O seu marido usava roupa simples e uma armadura de couro.

- Porque não vamos por Seagard? - pergunta Asha, fingindo ser uma senhora simpática e respeitável - É mais rápido. Demora meio dia até lá e para Banefort, demora dois.

- Existem apoiantes dos Bolton nessa zona e querem isolar a costa oeste do Norte, tentando cortar as ligações entre Winterfell e Pyke. - diz Ser Rishard - Mas também eu acho que não importa se temos ou não uma relação. O que acha, Ser... qual é o seu nome?

- Bronn. - diz Qarl - Eu acho que...não tenho de achar nada. - Ser Rishard dá uma gargalhada e depois diz:

- Podem cortar a minha cabeça, mas eu apoio os Stark. Que os Deuses abençoem Arya e Rickon e expulsem o Bastardo de Winterfell. O meu irmão Yann e a sua filha Mareen estão lá. Mareen vai casar com Lyron Karstark, filho de Arthor Karstark...

- Acho que devemos continuar o nosso percurso. - interrompe Asha, irritando-se com o discurso de Rishard - Vai anoitecer.

* * *

**N.A.:** _Caso tenham alguma questão, sobre as casas que eu falei (Codd, Waterman e Karstark), elas existem mesmo. Codd é uma casa nas Ilhas de Ferro, com má reputação pelos caso de incesto. Waterman é uma casa na zona oeste do Norte, só referida uma vez (e era um lista das casas apoiantes aos Bolton). Irei falar dos Waterman, ao longo do Fanfic (inventando uma árvore genealógica...). A Casa Karstark é referida nos livros várias vezes e na série também. Arthor Karstark é irmão de Jon "Grande Jon" Karstark e têm 3 filhos. Como não se sabe os nomes dos filho inventei um nome para o mais novo. Caso pesquisarem em sites sobre os livros, podem saber mais._

_Espero que gostem. _


	9. Bran II

**Bran**

Os corredores de Winterfell ficaram mais frio do que Bran se lembrava. O rapaz alto de talvez 16 anos, loiro, que fazia lembrar o cabelo dos Lannister, estava á frente deles. O silêncio era mais pesado que o frio e Jojen começou a falar:

- És um escudeiro, não és?

- Sim. - disse o rapaz - Meu irmão mais velho herderá o titulo, a minha irmã casou-se, o que faço? A melhor das hipóteses posso ser um cavaleiro.

- Ajudas o teu irmão. - diz Meera.

- Qual é o teu nome? - pergunta Bran.

- O bastardo quer falar. - ri o rapaz - O meu pai teve muitos como tu.

- Conheceste algum deles? - pergunta Bran, em tom de desafio.

- Nunca os conheci e não tenho prazer para tal.

- Os bastardos não têm a culpa dos pais que têm. - diz Bran.

O rapaz para e vira-se para Bran, que se apertava ás costas de Hodor. O rapaz olha para Bran, observando que ele se estava a escorregando pelas costas do gigante. Bran tinha crescido, mais rápido do que pensava. O rapaz empurra Hodor, que deixa cair Bran. Meera aponta a sua lança ao loiro, que mostra a sua espada. Jojen ajuda Bran, que pergunta:

- Porque fizeste isto?

O rapaz sorri e ignora Bran. Olha para Meera com curiosidade:

- Reed... És do Gargalo, não é? Lá as raparigas são como os selvagens do outro lado da Muralha. Mas não sabia que os homens eram protegidos pelas mulheres. - o rapaz olha para Jojen e num movimento rápido, Meera atira a espada do loiro para o chão e pressiona a sua lança no pescoço dele.

- Ao menos, nós somos boas. - diz ela.

Passam lá uns homens que ignoram; estavam tão bêbados e não se importavam. Até que uma jovem nobre aparece. Era bastante bonita, a sua bela era do Norte, a sua postura forte e calma. Ela faz uma expressão séria e disse:

- Senhor Woods, quem são estes convidados?

Com as pontas dos dedos, o rapaz loiro tirou a lança do seu pescoço e encarou a mulher:

- Desculpe, Lady. - ele curva-se aproxima-se da jovem - São os irmãos Reed e o seu irmão bastardo.

A rapariga olhou para ele e viu o rapaz caido no chão.

- Levanta-te, rapaz.

- Não posso. - diz Bran - Sou paralítico nas pernas.

A jovem aproxima-se de Bran e faz uma expressão confusa.

- Já nos encontrarmos?

- Não. - disse Bran.

- Interessante. - diz a jovem, olhando para Hodor. - Tynn, leva-os para um quarto livre. - ela vira-se para Jojen e Meera - Estão convidados para jantar comigo. - ela sorri - Com Lord Snow ausente, sinto sozinha.

A jovem sai do corredor e Hodor pega em Bran, com os braços. Tynn mexe no seu pescoço, onde uma ferida sangra.

- Venham.

_õ_

* * *

- Porque não disseste á mulher que eras Bran Stark? - perguntou Jojen, em voz baixa, irritado - O Corvo de Três Olhos bem disse que não haviam inimigos em Winterfell. E ele não mente.

Bran, Jojen e Meera estiveram nos seus quartos escolhido a vestirem algo oferecido digno. Bran quis procurar o seu quarto, mas sentiu-se a necesidade de falar com aquela mulher antes do resto das pessoas. Ao mesmo tempo, ele sentia que a conhecia e que não a conhecia. Quem é ela? Ela é quem comanda Winterfell? E quem era Lord Snow?

- E se não acreditam em mim? - pergunta Bran, com a voz baixa.

- Hodor. - diz Hodor como respondesse algo.

Aparece Meera, com vestido digno de uma rapariga nobre como ela é, mas bastante mais sofisticado do que ela costumava usar em Greywater Watch. O vestido era de lã e linho verde. Para Bran o vestido era lindo, mas Meera fez um careta.

- O raio da mulher apareceu no meu quarto e disse para vestir isto! - disse ela, um pouco furiosa.

- É bonito. - diz Bran. Meera sorri.

- Obrigada, mas...

Os quatro estavam numa saleta, sozinho e depois aparece a jovem rapariga.

- Vejo que Meera usa o vestido que lhe dei. - diz ela - É do teu gosto?

Meera fica nervosa; queria dizer que não é horrendo, mas não era o seu estilo. Como lesse os seus pensamentos, a rapariga sorri e diz:

- Quando a vi, percebi que somos parecidas; odiamos estes vestido que nos impedem de mexer e cavalgar e lutar. Mas faz bem figura.

Meera sorri.

- Tem razão. - responde ela.

- Mas diga, Lady, quem é você? - pergunta Jojen.

O sorriso da jovem desaparece da cara e olha para Bran.

- Tem a certeza que já passou por Winterfell? Eu te vi aqui. Como é que_ tu_ chamas? - pergunta a rapariga aproximando-se de Hodor.

- Bran Snow. - diz Bran. Jojen lança-lhe um olhar de desapontamento. A jovem mexe a cabeça e num instante, Bran suspira - Stark.

- O quê? - pergunta a jovem, olhando para Bran - Não precebi.

- Brandon Stark. É o meu nome.

A rapariga sorri. Queria começar a rir, mas ela tapa a boca com a mão. Ela fecha os olhos, aprentando-os.

- Não te reconheci, meu caro. - ri ela - E parece que não me reconheces.

Aquela rapariga, tão desconhecida, tão conhecida. Quem era ela? Os olhos eram cinzentos e profundos, agora cheios de alegria. O cabelo era preto e dava pelo peito. Não usava apanhado ao contrário das outras Ladys. "Ao contrário das outras Ladys..." Aquela beleza nortenha e era alguém que ele conhecia. E a única rapariga que conhecia que só podia ser era...

- Arya? - Bran fica chocado, como a irmã cresceu. Ela devia ter 16 anos e ela... simplesmente crescera.

Arya corou um pouco e sorriu novamente:

- Ah finalmente. - diz por fim - Mas tenho de admitir que não te reconheci.

- Também eu. - diz Bran, emocionado após cair em si. Os Starks foram separados, torturados, perseguidos e mortos. E parecia que só Arya e Bran é que sobreviveram. Arya, com alguma dificuldade, abraça o irmão, que continuava pendurado em Hodor.

- Tive tantas saudades! - diz Arya, com os olhos humidos.

Bran sorri. Jojen e Meera observam os irmãos Stark e olharam um para o outro. _Os irmãos têm de ficar juntos._

* * *

**N.A.:**_ Embora "The Neck" se traduza "O Pescoço", a nome português oficial, onde os Reed moram, é "O Gargalo"._


	10. Sansa II

**Sansa**

O seu braço esquerdo doía-lhe bastante como fosse fogo. Sansa acordou aos gritos e vieram ter com elas várias mulheres cuidar dela. Sansa tentava abrir os olhos, mas só pensava nas dores que tinha. Passados minutos as dores passaram, após as mulheres obrigarem a beber litros de líquidos e sumos nojentos. Finalmente, Sansa abre os seus olhos, mas vê tudo curvado, mas uma voz sobressai:

- O que fizeram á minha Alayne?

Sansa sorri. "Petyr Baelish." O seu pai a fingir.

- Estou no meu quarto? - pergunta Sansa, quando a sua visão e audição ficam melhores.

- Estás. - responde Petyr.

Sansa repara que estão sozinhos.

- Onde está Harrold? - pergunta ela.

- Nem sabe que acordaste. - diz Petyr, sorrindo - O idiota está a comemorar.

- Comemorar o quê? A minha quase-morte? - Sansa fica irritada, mas o seu braço esquerdo volta a ter dores, mas desta vez, mais suaves.

- Agora é o Lorde do Ninho da Águia, Guardião do Este, Defensor do Vale; Dono do Vale e do Céu. E tu és _só_ a sua Rainha, Sansa. - diz Petyr com uma voz doce. Sansa sorri, mesmo com as dores.

- Quando é que Winterfell é minha? - pergunta Sansa com o seu sorriso doce; como a sua pergunta fosse inocente.

- Em breve. - Petyr beija a testa de Sansa, fazendo arrepiar o seu corpo e descontrolar a pulsação do seu coração. Petyr olha para Sansa, bastante próxima dela e diz - Agora só tens de lhe dar um filho.

- Sim. - diz Sansa, acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

- Eu acho que terás de ajuda; mas depois falo com Harrold. - diz Petyr, acariciando o queixo de Sansa.

- Porquê? - pergunta Sansa, um pouco curiosa. Sempre disseram-lhe que era bastante bonita e muitos homens gostariam de casar com ela, por causa do seu ar inocente. Até casar com Harrold... Ela começara a odiá-lo. Petyr diz-lhe:

- Olha para o teu braço esquerdo.

Sansa nem se lembrou para olhar para o maldito braço. E quando ela olhou, ela não olhou. Ela não via o braço. Sansa tentou mexer o braço e viu que o braço esquerdo foi amputado. Ela dá um grito e começa a chorar:

- O que aconteceu? - pergunta ela, depois de vários gritos.

- Robert Arryn perfurou o teu braço. - diz Petyr - Os Septãos não conseguiram salvar o braço.

Sansa chorava a sua agonia. Ela era feia e era _deficiente_. Ela lembrava-se quando estava casada com Tyrion. Ele era um anão. _"Apenas outro deficiente."_ Ela agora é uma maneta.

_õ (Dois dias depois)_

* * *

A comida não caía bem na barriga de Sansa. Ela tinha medo. Harrold tornara-se num tirano. Tomou o Ninho da Águia muito facilmente, mas se alguém tentasse tira-lo do trono, Harrold manda-os com as suas mãos para a Porta da Lua. Petyr Baelish continua no Vale com o pretexto de ajudar a sua filha Alayne, por causa da ausência do seu braço. Ao menos, não calhou o braço de escrever ou para usar uma colher. _Ou para usar uma arma._

Petyr mandou cartas a vários artesãos para fazerem algumas próteses para Alayne. Foram ter com ela e fizeram medidas.

Harrold observava a sua mulher, com um olhar fixo e um pouco assustador e naquele dia, ele disse:

- Hoje passas a dormir comigo.

A partir daí, Sansa ficou com medo de Harrold.

- Sim, meu amor. - disse ela. Harrold queria um herdeiro.


	11. Catelyn

**Lady Coração de Pedra**

Numa tenda, está lá ela. A aberração. A cabeça da Irmandade Sem Bandeiras. Lady Stoneheart. Ela descansava, olhando para a fogueira que a aquecia. Um vulto se aproxima-se e Lady não afasta o seu olhar.

- Não te vejo há dois anos. - disse.

- Tenho noticias importantes. - disse Brienne de Tarth, ignorando o comentário de Lady Stoneheart.

- Dizes sempre isso quando apareces. - diz Lady, voltando-se para Brienne que estava hirta como um soldado deve ser. Mas ela não é um soldado qualquer.

- Arya, m'lady. Dizem que Arya Stark está em Winterfell. A verdadeira. - diz Brienne, entusiasmada - Os mais velhos confirmam. A única.

- No entanto, houve uma que fingiu ser. - diz Lady Stoneheart, após tossir sangue. Brienne quer ajuda-la, mas aquilo era normal para Lady.

- É uma pista. - diz Brienne, tentando aproximar-se - Esperança, m'lady!

Lady Stoneheart sorri (ou tenta) e levanta o seu olhar para o céu.

- Deuses... - ela suspira. Volta a olhar para Brienne e diz - Daremos comida, arranjaremos tudo o que estiver estragado... - Lady é interrompida por um novo ataque de tosse sangrenta. Lady calasse e acena para Brienne para sair.

Quando Brienne sai, Lady Stoneheart levanta-se da sua cadeira, dificilmente e sai da sua tenta. Quando sai, repara que um jovem estava a espiar.

- Gendry! O que fazes? - repreende Lady.

- Encontraram uma das suas filhas. - diz Gendry.

- Eu reparei. - diz Lady Stoneheart com a sua irónia que já tinha fama.

Gendry afasta-se e Lady volta para a sua tenda.

* * *

Desculpem o capítulo tão pequeno, prometo que os próximos são maiores.


	12. Shireen II

**Shireen**

Rickon estava a praticar a arte de manejar a sua espada, que Mace Tyrell deu-lhe, com o Aley, o filho mais velho de Lord Ashford.

Shireen, Cassina Ashford e outras senhoras de companhia bordavam em panos e observavam os miúdos a lutarem. Shireen sentia-se um pouco á parte, pois as raparigas faziam o seu trabalho perfeitamente. Os desenhos eram flores e maças e sóis, muito bem feitos. Shireen tentou fazer uma flor, símbolo dos Tyrell. Mas ela não conseguira fazer nada. As outras raparigas riam-se dela, não só pelo seu mau trabalho, mas também pela sua falta de beleza.

Olenna Redwyne aparece e senta-se entre Shireen e Cassina. Olenna parece estar aborrecida; olha para Shireen e pergunta, com um voz calma:

- Não consegues bordar?

- Não tenho talento... - suspira Shireen - Prefiro ler.

- O que gostas de ler? - pergunta Olenna.

- História. - responde ela - Sobre os Targaryen, as suas conquistas e os Antigos Reis. O que já passou.

- Mas agora no presente estamos a fazer histórias. - sorri Olenna - Os Targaryen voltaram, Shireen. Talvez tu possas conhecer a nova rainha. _Talvez_ faças história.

Shireen dá um pequeno sorriso.

- Acho improvável. Só serei conhecida pela rapariga com a metade da cara em rocha.

- E que casou com um dos últimos Stark no Mundo Conhecido. - completa Olenna.

Shireen volta a suspirar.

_õ_

* * *

Shireen se prepara para dormir. Ao despir-se repara que Rickon está a observa-la. "Não a mim, mas ao meu corpo...", conclui Shireen. Ela ignora e veste-se e dirige-se para a cama. Rickon está já deitado, pronto para dormir.

Shireen, no inicio, estava confusa como é que o pai a pode casa-la como um rapazito, há 3 anos. Mas agora Rickon tem 10 anos, mas parece ter 14! Não é franzino, é forte e musculado e naquela tarde, venceu Aley Ashford, três anos mais velho, duas vezes. Dizem que ele viveu nas florestas como um selvagem durante 4 anos. Viveu, comeu, caçou, matou, como fosse um bicho. _Não um bicho, um lobo_. Ele teve de envelhecer e provou que já é adulto, quando comentou:

- Devíamos consumar o nosso casamento.

Shireen senta-se na cama, vira-se para Rickon e diz:

- Acordámos que iamos esperar até eu ter 16 anos.

- Já tens 16. - diz Rickon - Eu acho que sinto preparado para... procriarmos.

- Procriarmos? - Shireen fica chocada.

- Sinto coisas, sensações. Aley disse que isso é um aviso que eu já consigo ajudar-te a procriar.

Shireen fica revoltada, um pouco confusa. Era queria enfurecer e bater na cara de Rickon. Mas não podia; ela era uma Lady.

- Estamos em Ashford há uma semana e já és amiguinho do Aley.

Rickon senta-se na cama, aproximando-se de Shireen. Ele fica a uma mão de distância de Shireen. Ele diz:

- Se tivermos um filho, ele será o herdeiro de Ponta Tempestade. Tommen está a morrer lentamente, vomitando sangue dizem. Ele e a Margaery Tyrell não tiveram filhos e tu estás em primeiro na linha de sucessão. E um futuro filho teu estará em segundo. Os Tyrell querem-nos controlar e aos nossos descendentes. Teremos um filho, como eles "pedem", mas depois, nós controlaremos as nossas vidas, quando Tommen morrer e quando chegarmos, expulsaremos os Tyrell da nossa vida.

Shireen sorri. Pensando bem, Rickon tem razão. Os Tyrell querem controlar Westeros e a simpatia de Olenna era por puro interesse. Shireen não queria governar Ponta Tempestada, ela só queria liberdade com o seu amigo Rickon Stark. Os seus lábios acabam por soprar palavras:

- Tens razão.

Shireen aproxima-se de Rickon e ele empurra Shireen para tocar no seu corpo. Dão um beijo; doce e suave que acaba por enlouquecer, ficando mais selvagem. Como a alma de Rickon. Ele acaba por deitar Shireen na cama, ele em cima dela e tenta despi-la. Antes disse, Shireen pergunta, ofegante:

- Sabes o que fazer? Aley disse alguma coisa?

Rickon sorri e, antes de afastar as roupas do corpo de Shireen responde:

- Usa a imaginação.

* * *

**N.A.: **Olenna levaram Rickon e Shireen para Ashford, para_ lazer_. Espero que gostem deste capítulo, espero que não seja muito confuso e por favor,** review**.

O próximo capitulo será sobre Jon.

**Espero que gostem.**


	13. Jon III

**Jon**

Jon está num pátio da fortaleza, observando o dragão branco, que o olhava intensamente. Jon estava um pouco assustado, pois ele estava quieto, como ele fosse uma presa. Quando o dragão aproxima-se dele, Jon hesita, mas ele decide estender a mão esquerda para tocar no dragão. O dragão responde, mexendo a cabeça, gentilmente para tocar na mão de Jon. Quando isso acontece, Jon consegue sentir as escamas, o toque do dragão. Outro dragão, verde, aproxima-se.

Jon está um pouco assustado, por causa do tacto áspero, mas ele sente-se maravilhosamente confortável.

- Parece que Viserion gosta de ti. - diz Daenerys, aproximando-se do sobrinho.

- Ele parece calmo. - diz Jon, um pouco nervoso.

- Ele é _muito_ calmo para um dragão. - sorri a rainha - Mas parece que Rhaegal também gosta de ti.

O dragão verde olha para directamente para Jon, o que assusta Jon, mas ele evita mostrar esse sentimento. Mas parece que ele não consegue evitar de mostrar os seus sentimentos. Daenerys começa a rir.

- Por favor, Sua Graça... - começa Jon. A sua mão desliza e deixa de tocar no dragão branco. Daenerys olha para Jon e diz:

- Por favor, Lord Snow, trate-me por Dany.

Viserion afasta-se e começa a levantar voo.

- Para onde é ele irá, Dany? - pergunta Jon, observando. Rhaegal continua quieto.

- Ver a cidade. - responde ela.

- Os dragões gostam de mim... - diz Jon num suspiro.

- És Targaryen. És um dragão, tal como eu e Aegon. - diz Dany - Tu és mesmo a Terceira Cabeça Targaryen. Nasceste para liderares este reino.

Jon olha para Daenerys. Ela era um pouco mais baixa que ele. Tinha uma postura majestosa e régia. Usava um vestido de linho, com um manto. Era Inverno, mas estamos em Porto Real e Dany vive nesta cidade, aquecendo-a, trazendo o calor de Essos e da Antiga Valerya a Westeros.

- Mas antes tenho coisas a resolver. - diz Jon - O Norte está indefeso, os Outros podem destruir o Domínio e eu tenho de ajudá-los.

- Pois claro. - Dany começa a caminhar pelo jardim e Jon segue-a ao lado - Mas podes passar alguns dias aqui. Uma verdadeira loba está em Winterfell cuidando.

_Arya._

- Sim. - sorri Jon, lembrando-se da sua irmã. Mas o seu sorriso desaparece quando ele lembra-se da conversa com Daenerys, onde existe a possibilidade de ele ter de casar com Arya - Mesmo assim... a minha casa é Winterfell. Cresci lá, a minha mãe nasceu lá e seu irmãos. Aprendi, tive a minha infância e deixei a minha inocência lá. - Jon faz uma pausa - Sou um lobo que deita fogo pela boca. É isso o que sou!

- És sim. - diz Dany, quando eles entram por um corredor - Mas amanhã podia assistir a reunião do Pequeno Conselho. Tyrion Lannister volta de Rochedo Casterly e amanhã eles irão falar do Norte. Talvez devas ver o que eles irão dizer.

- Talvez irão falar de Arya. - diz Jon. Dany sorri, mas Jon completa - Também irão falar de Rickon e os meus irmãos desaparecidos também.

- Não posso fazer nada com os Tyrell. - Daenerys tenta aclamar Jon, que quando soube que Rickon foi obrigado a casar Shireen Baratheon e está preso no Reach, enraiveceu. Rickon era o seu primo e naquela altura, não se sabia que Arya estava viva, então Rickon era herdeiro de Winterfell. Dany sabia disso e diz - A guerra acabou e a paz está instaurada. É imprudente fazermos um guerra por causa de um rapaz, por muito que Rickon seja importante.

- Tens razão. - diz Jon.

_õ_

* * *

Jon come o jantar rapidamente. Ele não comera á tarde. Tratou de negócios com o Lorde Edmure Tully, que com a derrota dos Frey, contra os dragões de Daenerys, voltara a mandar em Riverlands e foi nomeado Lorde das Leis. Jon lembra-se da sua relação com a sua irmã Catelyn. Lady Stark olhava fixamente para Jon, via todos os seus defeitos, porque ele era o Bastardo de Winterfell. _Era._ Ele era um filho bastardo, sim, mas de Rhaegar Targaryen e de Lyanna Stark. Se Catelyn não morresse no Casamento Vermelho, ela poderia assistir á ascensão do Odiado Filho.

- Estava a pensar... - começou Daenerys, interrompendo os pensamentos de Jon. Ele começara a pensar nos boatos de que Catelyn estava viva e era lider de um grupo de assaltantes, chamada de Irmandade Sem Bandeiras. Jon olha para a mulher de cabelos de prata e diz:

- Toda a gente pensa.

Dany começa a rir.

- Era uma coisa... mas pode esperar.

_õ_

* * *

Jon preparava-se para deitar-se. Amanhã, era um grande dia. Após o jantar, uma comitiva aparece. Era Tyrion Lannister, o anão rico, que vivera nas Cidades Livres, fugindo da irmã que o acusava de matar o bastardo Joffrey. Quando Tyrion voltou, há 3 anos, trouxera Daenerys e 3 dragões.

Tyrion já estava hospedado no seu quarto e devia já estar a dormir.

Alguém bate á porta. Ele pensa que deve ser uma empregada, mas não. É a Rainha Dany.

- Sua Gra... quer dizer... Daenerys.

- Vim dizer boa noite. - diz Dany. Ela usava um vestido comprido que tapava os pés e as mão, mas o tecido era seda muito fina, mostrando o seu corpo. Jon não conseguia desviar o olhar. E Dany agia como não fosse nada. - Boa noite, Jon _Targaryen_. - diz ela, numa voz tímida. _"Oh como odeio que me chamem isso!"_

- Boa... - Jon tenta se concentrar - Tenha... - Dany aproximava-se de Jon. Só parou quando a sua respiração tocava levemente no pescoço de Jon - Tenha uma boa noite. - conseguiu ele dizer por fim.

Dany olhava para ele, com aqueles olhos violeta fortes de uma Rainha. Não podiam ser olhos de alguém tímido, porque simplesmente era impossível. Jon tenhou afastar-se de Dany. Jon tinha uma camisa vestida, mas Dany puxava Jon para si agarrando-a a camisa e beijou-o. Foi um beijo curto mas apaixonado. Jon ficou parado. Desta vez não mostra nervosismo; ficou acalmo e olhava para Dany com curiosidade._ "O que é que vais fazer, Sua Graça?"_ Dany sorri pela ausência de relação.

- Gostou, Lord Snow?

- Já beijei muitas raparigas. - mentiu Jon - Não quero faltar ao respeito, mas a Dany só é uma.

O sorriso de Dany desaparece. Ela começa a beijar o pescoço de Jon, por uns minutos e depois, ela vira-se novamente para os lábios de Jon.

- Eu só uma _mera_ rapariga?

A voz de Daenerys era sedutora e feroz. Deuses! O que ela queria de Jon?

- Claro que não. - sorri Jon - Nós não somos meras crianças.

- Não agora. - suspira Dany. Ela volta a beijar Jon, agora com maid vigor e fogo. Fogo. Fogo de um dragão, como eles são. Daenerys sente-se ser apertada pelos braços feridos de Jon.

_- Quero que tomes, Jon!_

* * *

**_N.A.:_** Por favor, não me odeiem por causa de eu pôr Daenerys a "enrolar-se" com Jon! Demorou, mas acabei o capitulo. Acho que estes e os três próximos serão mais do que importante para a história. ;) Como sempre,_** review!**_


	14. Tyrion

**Tyrion**

Tyrion já estivera e conversara com Jon Snow (ou Stark ou Targaryen ou o raio que parta), mas nunca o vira tão calado do que naquele pequeno-almoço. Jon não comia nada; pensava, mas nada mais. Tyrion encheu o seu copo de vinho e perguntou:

- Posso encher o de vossa senhoria?

Jon olha para o anão, como tivesse acordado de um sonho. Ele olha para a sala e vê que eles estão sozinhos.

- Sim. - diz baixo, talvez com medo (?). Jon pega numa maça e continua - Estou com bastante sono. Acho que não conseguirei acompanhar esta reunião do Pequeno Conselho.

- Teve insónias? - pergunta Tyrion, depois de dar um golo de vinho.

- Sim.

Mais silêncio na sala. Tyrion, farto daquela ausência de barulho, tenta conversar com Jon, como deve ser:

- Ouvi dizer que a sua comitiva vai amanhã embora sem sua senhoria.

- Irei ficar mais uns dias. - responde Jon, com mais animo. Jon morde a maçã.

- Também ouvi dizer que você mudará para Porto Real. - diz Tyrion, pegando no copo de Jon, enchendo-o com vinho de Dorne.

- Mentira! - quase grita Jon.

- Calma... - diz Tyrion quase gozando - Não quero irritar o lobo. - ele dá o copo de vinho a Jon - Eu sei que o seu lugar é no Norte. Eles adoram-te.

- A Rainha discorda. - diz Jon, quase num suspiro.

- Ela é _só_ a Rainha. Ela pode errar. - diz Tyrion, observando Jon a beber metade do vinho no seu copo - É por isso que existe um Conselho.

Jon acenou com a cabeça, positivamente. O silêncio iria voltar á sala, se Tyrion não dissesse...

- Essa rapariga,_ "essa"_ Arya, é a verdadeira, não é?

Tyrion vê Jon sorrir. Um sorriso bem luminoso, caloroso, que os nortenhos fazem. Ele estava a sorrir, verdadeiramente.

- Sim. - diz Jon - Ele é Arya Stark, viva e saudável, morando em Winterfell.

O sorriso de Tyrion desaparece lentamente.

- Isso significa que Arya é a verdadeira herdeira de Winterfell e do Norte.

- Isso não importa. - diz Jon, muito rígido - Os malditos Tyrell e os Florent têm Rickon.

- Nós temos uma certa "paz" perante Jardim de Cima. - diz Tyrion - Eles fornecem comida para quase metade do Sul de Westeros. Eles nunca matarão Rickon ou Shireen Baratheon. Quando Tommen Lannister morrer, Shireen e Rickon serão os herdeiros de Ponta Tempestade, mas os Tyrell estarão mais interessados em ver Margaery como Rainha dos Stormlands. - Tyrion dá um longo golo de vinho, esvaziando o copo - Rickon será Lord de Ponta Tempestade, porque _foi_ casado com Shireen Baratheon.

- Mas esse não é só o único problema - diz Jon - Sansa e Bran ainda não foram encontrados.

Tyrion quase cospe o vinho ao falarem da sua "esposa". Sansa está desaparecida, ou então está morta, como alguns dizem. Se ela aparecer o que acontecerá? Provavelmente, Sansa e Tyrion viverão em Rochedo Casterly como marido e mulher, terão filhos e serão Lordes de Westerlands (a menos que a Rainha legitimar os filhos bastardos do seu irmão Jaime. Ele é o irmão mais velho).

Jon sabia do casamento entre Sansa e Tyrion; sabia que ele foi obrigado. Jon aceitou o assunto bastante razoavelmente bem.

- Existem buscas em todo Westeros. - diz Tyrion - Encontraram Rickon em Skagos, no meio de selvagens, também irão encontrar os seus primos.

- Arya disse-me que passou vários anos, em Braavos, em Essos. - diz Jon - E se eles estão lá?

- A Rainha tem soldados e aliados em Essos. Ela deve ser a rainha de tudo. Se Sansa e Bran estão em Terras Conhecidas, nós iremos encontra-los. - Tyrion olha para Jon, que pensava intensamente - Iremos encontra-los. - repete Tyrion.


	15. Sansa III

_Por alguma razão, esta fanfic está ratificada em M._

* * *

**Sansa**

- Deixa de pintar o cabelo. - diz Petyr Baelish, mexendo no cabelo suave de Sansa - O Norte está fraco.

- Jon não tem sido um bom líder. - suspira Sansa.

- Não tem haver se ele tem sido um bom ou mau lider! - ruge Petyr - Ele não é o herdeiro de Winterfell. Ele não é um Stark.

Sansa compreendia Petyr. Ele queria poder, quando ol tinha queria mais. O que Sansa não percebia, era o porquê. Ele não tinha herdeiros, quando morrer, ele irá perder tudo.

- É um jogo. - disse uma vez Petyr - Jogamos ou não. Se jogamos, ganhamos ou morremos. Eu entrei no jogo, cara Sansa, e agora tenho de ganhar.

Sansa sabia que ela própria estava a jogar também. Ela tinha de ganhar para não morrer. _Como Robb. Como o seu pai. Como a sua mãe._ Todos mortos. _Menos ela_. A ideia por vezes enjoava, mas ela começou a perceber. E compreendeu que Lord Baelish é o melhor homem que podia ter ao seu lado. _(Ou não.)_

Harrold Hardyng agora que ser tratado de Harrold Arryn. Ele agora pega no Aço Valyriano do falecido Jon Arryn. O seu brasão era uma águia num fundo vermelho e branco. A sua mulher, Alayne, dormia todas a noites com ele, na mesma cama. Ele queria ter herdeiros rapidamente, embora ele já tenha bastardos por todo o vale.

Sansa odiava quando quando Harrold penetrava-a. Quando o liquido da "coisa comprida" de Harry se derretia na barriga de Sansa, uma dor de prazer e horror instalava-se no corpo dela, paralisando. Harry parecia "divertir-se" com o ato. Mas Sansa arrepiava-se.

- És muito rígida, Alayne. Porra, nem o teu pai te comia. - dizia ele - A tua mãe não era uma prostituta? Ela não podia ter ensinado nada?

E Harrold adormecia. E Sansa começava a chorar. Ela odiava Harry Arryn, odiava o seu corpo nu, a ausência do seu braço, substituído por ferros, odiava seu rosto de aço, uma beleza horrível.

_"Uma beleza do Norte"._

As raizes do seu cabelo ruivo começaram a aparecer. Harrold não repara.

Sansa passava os dias a bordar, com três damas de companhia Saryna Belmore, Myranda Royce e Mya Stone.

Myranda e Mya são amigas grandes amigas de Sansa, desde que ela chegou ao Ninho de Águia. Saryna era uma companhia de Sansa, porque ela iria casar Morton Waynwood. Sansa odiava Saryna. Saryna tinha uma cabelo loiro, quase branco, os lábios eram vermelhos como cerejas e os olhos eram como o mar azul escuro e selvagem do Mar Estreito.

Sansa ouvia os guardas a falarem de Saryna, como era bela e não se importavam em casar com ela. Saryne parecia não importar com os comentários. Aliás, ela até gostava. Sansa olhava para Saryna e ela parecia muito com uma jovem rapariga ruiva de olhos azuis claros, de uma casa importante. Saryna Belmore parecia com uma inocente Sansa Stark. Uma Sansa que morrera, que deixara uma Alayne maneta, com uma beleza doente.

Quando ela se apercebeu de que Sansa _morrera_, naquela noite, quando Harrold se despia, Sansa beijou o seu marido.

- Meu amor... - disse Harry. Ele foi interrompido por outro beijo de Alayne. Quando o beijo acabou, timidamente, Harry perguntou - O que estás a fazer?

_"Estou a jogar o jogo!"_, podia dizer Sansa, mas ela sorri e disse:

- Podias-me ensinar a satisfazer-te?

Harry podia ficar horrorizado com a voz de Alayne, tão tímido e inocente, a fazer um pergunta tão perversa. Mas Harry sorriu.

- Claro, meu amor.

* * *

**_N.A.:_** _Muahahahah_! Sansa está a ficar parecida com Cercei Lannister. Pelo menos, eu quero que ela comece a ficar. Petyr Baelish foi para Harrenhal e Sansa tem de continuar sozinha.

Embora a casa Belmore do Vale exista, Saryne não. É uma personagem que inventei, e aconselho aos meus leitores para ficarem atentos a ela.

Como sempre,** Review, Follow, Etc...**


	16. Catelyn II

**Lady Coração de Pedra**

Os homens bebiam e comiam e cantavam e adormeciam.

Lady Stoneheart observa tudo. Ela sorria. Só faltava atravessar o Gargalo para chegarem ao Norte. Brienne sentou-se ao lado de Lady Stoneheart em silêncio.

- Quase todos os Lordes do Norte estão em Winterfell. - diz Brienne - Só Robett Glover está ausente.

- Porque que Lord Snow quer quase todos os Lordes do Norte em Winterfell? - pergunta Thoros de Myr, ao acabar de comer metade de uma perna de porco.

- Ele... - tenta dizer Lady Stoneheart - Ele...eles. São _eles_! Os mortos.

- Dizem que existem criaturas, mortos que voltam á vida, que tentam atravessar a Muralha. - diz Brienne.

- Mas ele está a fazer mal. - diz Lady, esfregando os ombros.

- Lord Snow? - diz Thoros.

- Num dia é um bastardo e no outro é descendente de Rhaegar Targaryen. - diz Brienne, um pouco indignada, sempre leal a Lady Catelyn Tully (ou ao que resta dela).

- Não importa. - diz Lady Stoneheart - Temos de ir a Winterfell! Temos...temos de ter com... oh como é que ela deve estar?

- Arya é uma rapariga forte! - diz Thoros.

- Tu tentaste vende-la. - rosne Lady - Tentaste... - um ataque de tosse interrompe Lady Stoneheart.

- Descanse a sua voz. - diz Brienne, preocupada.

Thoros de Myr afasta-se, iando beber a cerveja que resta. O ataque de tosse acaba e Lady Stoneheart tira o olhar da multidão para observar Brienne.

- Tens viajado por Westeros. - diz Lady - O que viste?

- Vi... - Brienne parece nervosa - Vi o Inverno... Vi as pessoas e as vozes e as agonias, o sofrimento... Descobri que o Cão de Caça está morto.

- Sansa está desaparecida. - diz Lady Stoneheart.

Catelyn sofreu bastante com o desaparecimento das suas filhas. Sansa foi sempre a sua jóia, tinha a sua beleza e Arya foi sempre a autêntica Stark, a "loba", a _selvagem_. Quando soube que Arya estava presa e era abusada pelos Bolton, havia uma raiva dentro de Catelyn. Quando soube que aquela_ "Arya"_ não era ela, Lady Stoneheart queria mata-la. Queria cortar o seu pescoço, por ter fingindo que era Arya. Catelyn sofria por ambas as filhas. Ela tinha a esparança que a Arya que agora estava em Winterfell fosse a verdadeira, que estivesse segura no meio de homens leais aos Stark e _só_ aos Stark, que a cuidassem. Queria que Jon Snow não a tocasse, mesmo se fosse filho de Lyanna Stark. Ela queria que também Sansa, a sua antiga jóia, fosse encontrada.

- Amanhã, irei partir para ilha de Tarth. - diz Brienne de repente - Não precisa de mim. Tem a Irmandade. Meu pai está a morrer e eu sou a única herdeira.

- Não é só isso... - murmura Lady Stoneheart - Você não vai a Tarth.

- Vou sim. - diz Brienne, indignada - Eu quero assistir a morte de meu pai.

- Boatos, minha cara Brienne. É o que persegues há 6 anos. E...eu comecei a ouvir também. Sabes o que... o que ouvi? - Brienne ficou em silêncio á espera do que Lady Stoneheart podia dizer. Brienne evitava o olhar penetrante e profundo dela. A voz da Lady Stoneheart ficara mais grave, quando ela diz, muito baixinho - Oh, pequena Tarth... ouvi dizer que andas a fazer filhos com Jaime Lannister.

- Isso não é verdade! - grita Brienne.

Por momentos, a multidão de homens bebados ficou em silêncio. Mas depois Anguy parte uma garrafa de vidro na cabeça de Lem e os homens começam a lutar. Brienne observa Lady Stoneheart, sentada no seu "trono", ajeitando-se na sua cadeira, mirando o seu Império.

- O pior... - começa a Lady - o pior é que abandonaste os teus filhos.

Lady Stoneheart olha para a mulher sardenta. Ela olhava para os homens; parecia tão triste. A cabeça de Brienne começa a ficar pesada e cai em cima do colo. As mãos frias e mortas de Catelyn caem nos cabelos loiros e ela começa a dar festas a Brienne.

Catelyn compreendia Brienne. Ambas são mães.


	17. Shireen III

**Shireen**

A barriga de Shireen doía, mas ela pensava que era consequências das noites que tinha com Rickon. A amizade entre eles ficou mais intensa e aquela intensidade excitava Shireen. Parecia que a sua relação era proíbida.

Mas os dias em Ashford eram aborrecidos. Cassina Ashford e as amigas eram mais talentosas e bonitas do que Shireen. A única amiga de Shireen era Allanna Kidwell. Ela tinha 11 anos; tinha cabelo castanho e olhos cor de mel. Ela contava o que Cassina e as outras falavam:

- Falam do seu marido, Lady Baratheon. - diz Allanna muito educada - Dizem que é bastante bonito para alguém da sua idade. Tão bonito quanto Aley Ashford ou Merrell Florent. Dizem que és uma mulher feia com bastante sorte.

- Eu não importo que digam isso. - diz Shireen, acalmando a menina.

Allanna sabia bordar muito bem. Ela ensinava Shireen e ela ensinava Allanna a ler.

- Eu gostaria de casar com um homem muito importante e ter uma vida abundante. - disse uma vez Allanna - Foi o que os meus pais me ensinaram. Não preciso de ler nem escrever; preciso de bordar e cantar canções.

- E não te cansas disso? - pergunta Shireen.

Allanna olha para a rapariga feia, com os seus olhos molhados.

- Sim. - responde Allanna.

_õ_

* * *

Shireen e Allanna decidiram, uma tarde, fugir da aula de costura e foram explorar os corredores desconhecidos de Ashford. Foram parar a um corredor onde ouviam várias vozes.

- Então, está decidido. - _"É a voz de Lord Ashford."_

Elas veêm uma porta de cor dourada. A voz vêm de lá.

- Acho que esta é uma solução que nos agradará a todos. - _"É Olenna Redwyne."_ - Como os Stark's dizem _"O Inverno está a chegar"_, e não podemos dar ao luxo de começar uma guerra.

- Mas se Margaery tiver um filho, não podemos matar Rickon. - diz uma voz estranha.

- É Alekyne Florent. - murmura Allanna.

- Chiu... - diz Shireen.

- Eu acho que Margaery fará o seu trabalho. - diz Olenna.

- O que temos aqui? - diz alguém.

As meninas viram-se para trás e veêm um homem alto, musculado, de barba amarelada e cabelo ruivo sujo. Os olhos eram verdes e sangrentos. No seu peito, tinha uma armadura com um brasão de ouro com um leão branco a rugir._ "É um Stackhouse."_, sabia Shireen.

O cavaleiro agarra os cabelos compridos e soltos de Allanna. Ela começa a gritar e a chorar. Shireen é agarrada por outro homem. A porta dourada abre-se e saem Lord Ashford, Lady Olenna Redwyne, Lord Alekyne Florent, mas também Leyton Hightower, Randyll Tarly e Paxter Redwyne.

- É a rapariga Baratheon. - diz Lord Tarly.

- Matamos-nas agora. - diz o cavaleiro Stackhouse.

- Não! - grita Shireen - Matem-me, mas não matem Rickon ou Allanna.

- Elas devem ter ouvido tudo. - diz Lord Ashford.

- Não. - diz Allanna.

- Nós só ouvimos aquela parte - diz Shireen - a parte em que se Margaery tiver um filho...

- ... matam Rickon Stark! - completa Allanna.

Lord Paxter Redwyne retira a sua espada, mas Lady Olenna pega no ombro do seu sobrinho e diz:

- Tenham calma. Todos.

- Prendem Lady Baratheon. - diz Lord Florent - Metam numa cela e deixem-na em paz.

- Ser Crane, leve Lady Kidwell para a Cela Negra. - diz Lord Ashford.

As raparigas são levadas para diferentes corredores.

A ultima lembrança de Shireen de Allanna Kidwell, a única amiga rapariga que tivera, é a visão dela, aos gritos, sendo puxada pelo cavaleiro Stackhouse pelos cabelos, metade quase arrancados.

Shireen nunca mais soube de Allanna.

* * *

_**N.A.:**_ Divirtam-se com a minha loucura e** review**!_ Muahahahahah!_


	18. Arya II

**Arya**

Aquela mulher de cabelo vermelho irritava Arya. Ela passava os dias no seu quarto e por vezes, jantava em silêncio com Arya, Bran e os Reed's. Arya queria que essa mulher fosse embora, mas ela prometeu a Jon que não ia expulsa-la. Por vezes, a mulher olhava para Bran ou Arya e ela parecia aterrorizada. Um dia, Lord Yann Waterman disse:

- O seu nome é Melissandre e vem do outro lado do Mar Estreito.

Arya sabia que em Essos haviam vários deuses e que Melissandre é sacerdotisa de um deles. Mas Arya sabia que a Morte, o deus de Muitas Faces é o único deus que existe e que Melissante dizia blasfémias perante Ele sobre um tal Deus Vermelho.

Arya passava os dias a comandar Winterfell.

Quase todos os cavaleiros do Norte estavam em acampamento há volta de Winterfell. Os Caminhantes Brancos estavam a começar a atravessar a Muralha á medida que o Inverno instalava-se em Westeros. Arya estava preocupada. _O que são "aquilo"?_ Bran recebera um carrinho pequeno onde ele podia andar pelos corredores sem ter que usar Hodor, o pobre homem que carregava o rapaz que se estava a tornar um homem.

A primeira semana foi sossegada em Winterfell com o seu irmão. Não haviam alertas. Arya praticava a arte da espada com a sua Agulha e com outras espadas que tinha. Raramente, usava vestidos. Usava sempre roupas de homem. Jon, antes de ir para Porto Real, ofereceu uma armadura. Arya mimava-a e não podia esperar para usar lá em batalha.

Arya também começou a aproximar-se dos irmãos Reed.

Jojen, o mais novo, era o mais misterioso. Tal como Bran, era um _warg_... Arya não sabia muito bem o que era isso; mas Bran explicou-lhe que ela também era.

- Costumo por vezes sonhar...sonhar que sou Nymeria. - diz Arya.

- Também eu. Sonho que sou o Verão. - responde Bran. Ele parecia um pequeno lorde. Tinha o carácter e a postura para tal. Bran torna-se com jovem bonito e até bastante forte para um aleijado como ele. Mas não era como Robb e não era atraente para muitas raparigas. _(Mas a maior parte das raparigas são estúpidas.)_

- Como é que é as terras para além da Muralha? - pergunta Arya.

- Não sei... - disse Bran, após pensar um pouco - Não sei como explicar. É..._o_ Norte...aquilo é a escuridão e o medo.

- Tiveste medo?

- Sim. - respondeu Bran - Mas agora já não.

_õ_

* * *

Naquela manhã, Arya decidiu praticar o arco e a flecha. Como sempre, ela é bastante talentosa e bem sucedida. Meera Reed aparece, com o seu arco. Faz um vénia e cumprimenta:

- Lady Stark.

Arya também curva-se e diz:

- Eu não sou uma Lady.

- É tão lady como eu. - sorriu Meera, apontando uma flecha para o alvo.

- Lady Reed... - começa Arya - Vai continuar em Winterfell?

Meera solta e a flecha aceita no alvo. Desta vez, Arya aponta.

- Devo ir para a _Atalaia das Águas Cinzentas_ daqui a uma semana... - diz Meera, observando o arco de Arya - Mas sinceramente não sei. - Meera olhou para o alvo. Arya acerta na flecha de Meera, cortando ao meio. _Um prodigio._ Meera sorri tal como Arya - Sabe onde está o meu pai?

Arya observa a mulher dos pântanos. O seu sorriso desaparece e diz:

- Não sei nada sobre Howland Reed. Deve estar no Gargalo. Talvez.

O sorriso de Meera também desaparece. Parecia triste.

- Sabe, Lady Arya Stark, meu irmão Jojen quase morreu para além da Muralha. Havia um corvo, havia um espírito e seres míticos numa caverna. - Meera faz uma pausa. Um homem observa as duas, mas Meera ignora - O sangue de Jojen podia salvar Westeros, pois o seu sangue podia alimentar Bran. - Arya arrepiou - Mas Bran recusou. Mas eles diziam, que só Bran podia salvar a Muralha, destruir os Outros, se Jojen morresse. E sabe o que Bran fez? Nós fugimos. Para o meio da noite, do frio. Jojen não se importava de morrer, mas Bran não queria, porque olhava para mim e sabia que eu estava a sofrer. - lágrimas aparecem no rosto de Meera. Ela morde o lábio inferior. Meera suspira e pergunta - Porque que ele fez isso? Por _mim_?

Arya não sabia o que fazer. Então disse o que sabia:

- Nas várias coisas que aprendi em Braavos, na Casa de Branco e Preto, aprendi que quando alguém vive, alguém morre. Pode-se dar nome ao Deus de Muitas Caras, mas nunca se deve_ tira-las_.

Meera acena com a cabeça positivamente.

Aparece de repente, uma rapariga ruiva, de olhos azuis escuros, da idade de Arya.

- Lady Arya. Um corvo de Porto Real. - diz a jovem.

Arya sorri.

_Jon!_


	19. Sansa IV

Por alguma razão, esta Fanfic está ratificada em M. Aproveitem e comentem!

* * *

**Sansa**

Os cabelos castanhos e ondulados de Alayne estão a transformar-se em caracóis rebeldes de cor ruiva intensa, típica dos Tully.

Sansa penteia os cabelos devagar, antes de se deitar. Mas ela tem um sorriso na cara. Ela observa o grande espelho, que reflecte a sua imagem e vê Harrold Arryn, a despir-se, um pouco longe de Sansa.

Sansa fecha os olhos. O sorriso continua nos lábios dela. Ela sente as mãos frias de Harry nos seus ombros. Ela abre os olhos e Harry baixa-se para falar ao ouvido:

- Larga esse pente e vem para a cama foder-me.

Harry beija Alayne e pega-a ao colo. De repente, Sansa sente o seu vestido de dormir de linho fino a rasgar-se. O seu braço agarra o pescoço de Harry. O beijo é mais intenso. Ela consegue sentir as mãos frias de Harry nas suas nádegas, a apertar. Quando Harry começa a explorar novos territórios, Sansa é "empurrada" para a parede, sendo pressionada entre o corpo quente e musculado de Harrold e a parede fria. Quando ela é finalmente penetrada, ela sem quer, geme baixinho. Harry mexe-se para cima e para baixo, cada vez com mais força, mas velocidade e mais ritmo. _"Força, Harry, força!"_ E depois ele para. _"Sim, Harry, sim!"_

Ambos gritam.

Harrold enterra, ofegante, a sua cara, nos peitos de Alayne.

Eles ficam estáticos.

_õ_

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Sansa sentia tonturas, dores pelo corpo e enjoos. Ela pensava que fosse das actividades nocturnas que tinha com Harry.

- Estás bem? - pergunta Mya Stone, a companheira fiel de Alayne.

- Acho que... sim, estou. - diz Sansa com uma voz fraca.

Passados minutos, ela desmaia.

_õ_

* * *

Sansa acordou na sua cama. Sentia alguém a mexer no cabelo. Devia ser Harrold.

- Meu amor... - diz Harry, baixinho, ao ver os olhos de Alayne a abrir. Ele sorri.

- O que aconteceu? - pergunta Sansa, com a voz fraca, de quando ela tinha gripe.

_"Quando Robin Arryn cortou o meu braço, passei a gostar do frio do Ninho de Águia e nunca mais fiquei doente."_, lembrou-se Sansa.

- Porque não me contaste? - pergunta Harry.

- O quê? - Sansa fica um pouco assustada.

- O Maestre já contou. - diz Harry, beijando a mão de Sansa. Ela não fala. Fica calada, quase paralisada e depois diz:

- Estou grávida...

- Sim. - sorri Harrold - O herdeiro do Vale... - Harry passa a mão na barriga, levemente.

_"Herdeiro do Vale... e do Norte"_, Sansa põe a mão em cima de a de Harry. Ela sorri. Finalmente, ela tem a semente para ter o Norte para voltar a casa. Depois, ela perde-se em seus pensamentos._ "A mãe era Catelyn Tully, a primogénita de Hoster Tully. Ela devia ter sido Lorde de Correrrio, eu devia ser Lorde de Correrrio. E de Ninho de Águia. E de Winterfell."_


	20. Edmure

**Edmure**

Quando o anão Lannister aparece e senta-se, a Rainha Daenerys Targaryen senta-se na sua cadeira e diz:

- Como é que o meu reino está?

A pergunta parecia uma faca que cortava os corpos que estavam naquela sala. O guerreiro Dothraki estava imóvel. Ele sempre arrepiou Edmure. Mas a Jon não. Edmure questionava como é que Jon conseguia comportar-se normalmente.

- Como é que o meu reino está? - perguntava Daenerys.

- Os Tyrell's estão silenciosos. - diz Tyrion Lannister - Eles nos fornecem comida e não voltaram a atacar-nos.

- Também não há mais rebeldes em Westerlands. - diz o Mestre dos Barcos, Davos Seaworth.

- Dizem que Ramsay Bolton está em Rills e que está a planear uma reconquista de Winterfell. - diz Lorde Qyburn.

- Ouvi dizer isso. - diz Jon Snow - Mas os Bolton, os Dustin e os Ryswell estão em disvantagem. Mesmo que ataquem, existem quatro frentes para eles chegarem a Winterfell: os Cerwyn e os Umber; depois em Winterfell, temos os Karstark, parte dos Mormont, dos Flint e os Waterman. Caso estas duas frentes falarem, os Reed, os Fenn e os Blackmyre do Gargalo atacam-os pelo Sul e os Glover, os Cassel e os Mollen pelo Norte.

- Podemos contar que o Norte é um assunto resolvido? - pergunta Daenerys.

A cara de Jon muda de confiante para nervoso. Ele está pálido, mas ele acena com a cabeça positivamente.

- Sim, Sua Graça.

- Dorne e os Stormlands estão bem, embora que os Baratheon estão numa crise de sucessão, por causa da doença de Tommen. - diz Brynden Tully - O Vale e os Riverlands é que estão um pouco caóticos.

- Os Baelish do Harrenhal, ou _o_ Baelish. - murmura Lorde Qyburn.

- Edmure - começa Daenerys, calma e solene - vós sois Lorde de Correrrio. Ouvi dizer que os Baelish voltam a rebelar-se contra os Tully. Quer sair da posição de Mestre da Moeda para tratar do assunto? Os Martell gostariam de enviar a herdeira Arianne ou Nymeria Sand para o Pequeno Conselho. É sempre bom ter uma companhia feminina no Conselho para além da Vossa Graça, não acha?

_Ele, Edmure Tully, Lord de Riverland e Correrrio, ser substituido por uma mulher de Dorne? Uma mulher?_

- Não é preciso, Vossa Graça. - diz Edmure - Os Baelish estão controlados.

- Os Baelish nunca foram controlados. - diz Tyrion - Eu conheço Petyr Baelish. Ele é perigoso. E ainda por cima, a sua filha bastarda casou com o Lorde do Vale.

- Lorde Harrold Hardyng. - lembra Jon Snow.

- Lorde Harrold _Arryn_ como gosta de ser lembrado. - diz Brynden. _"Com uma pitada de ironia na sua voz."_

- Muitos dizem que é louco. - diz Tyrion - A sua esposa Alayne está grávida. Os Arryn sobrevivem.

- Também dizem que Margaery Baratheon está grávida. - diz Lorde Qyburn, sorrindo - Será_ verdade_? - _"Novamente ironia."_

- Os Baratheon sobrevivem. - sorri Brynden.

* * *

**N.A.:** Casa dos Ryswell é o Rills, podendo ser traduzido por Riachos.

Como sempre,_** review**_!


	21. Asha II

**Asha**

_"Não confies em corvos._

_Ao dormires, eles, esfomiados,_

_comerão os teus olhos_

_e arrancarão a tua lingua."_

As crianças Bolton custumavam ouvir essa história. É por isso que os Bolton são cruéis. Mas agora não há mais Bolton.

Quando Asha chega a Pyke, ela envia Tristifer Botley para Bosque Profundo para avisar Pytes Harlow.

- Como é que podes garantir que o Rei e os meu irmãos irão mandar alguém para matar-me? - pergunta Hytho Codd, meio arrogante, meio chocado, pelo facto daquela mulher timida bastante bonita e aparentemente repeitada, era afinal a Herdeira da Cadeira de Pedra do Mar.

- Não garanto. - responde Asha com a mesma arrogância de Hytho.

Ele range os dente e diz:

- Eu cá não posso garantir que este resulte.

- Eu vou lá eu mesma. - diz Asha - Se eu morrer, vocês fogem.

- Mas há algo, em ti, que me diz que eu não fugiria. E não estou a falar em algo... fisico. - diz Hytho.

_õ_

* * *

_"Não confies nos cães,_

_com quem partilhas a cama._

_Podem ser leais e simpáticos,_

_mas podem sê-lo para mais alguém."_

Durante a noite fria, pessoas entram nas torres de Pyke. Homens morrem e traíem e ninguém repara.

_"Não confies nos peixes._

_Eles estão dentro de água._

_Tu podes entrar nela_

_e afogares."_

Asha e Qarl encontram Euron Greyjoy, dormindo, calmo, quase como uma criança, profundamente. Lentamente, eles tiram as facas e adegas que estão perto dele. _E agora?_

Agora só falta mata-lo.

_Sem mais nem menos?_

_Sim._

Asha espeta a sua espada comprida no coração de Euron. Ele acorda e, entre guinchos, sai pela boca, espuma vermelha. Asha enfia a espada mais profunda. A espada quase atravessa o colchão de penas.

- Ele já morreu. - diz Qarl, arranjando na pega da espada.

- Não. - murmura Asha, torcendo a espada.

Euron continua com espasmos. Devia estar a sofrer. Qarl decide cortar a garganta para aquilo acabar.

Asha retira a espada. Desta vez, ela começa a tremer. Ela nunca matou um homem assim. Qarl abraça-a. Asha não gosta de se sentir desprotegida e de precisar de um homem para protege-la, mas o calor de Qarl é tranquilizante. Eles podiam ficar assim durante um eternidade, mas Erik Ferreiro, marido de Asha, tem de morrer.

_"Não confies nos inimigos,_

_com quem lutas contra._

_Eles podem ser uma merda,_

_mas matam e traíem."_

* * *

**N.A.:** Erik Ferreiro é a tradução para Erik Ironmaker.

_Como sempre, __**review**__!_


	22. Arya III

_Por alguma razão, esta Fanfic está ratificada com M._

* * *

**Arya**

O sabor a sangue na boca da loba gigante é saborosa. O lugar dos lobos é no norte e uma matilha está á volta de Winterfell reconstruída. Nos Riverlands, a matilha formou e organizou-se, mas o objectivo era o Norte. Ainda existem inimigos dos Stark. Nymeria atacou um guarda Bolton. _"O que queres?"_ Ele tentou defender-se, pegando na sua faca. Queria acerta no olho, mas falhou. _Mais comida._

A matilha de Nymeria já não tinha mais medo das pessoas. Atacar os inimigos e comer-los. As pessoas daquele lado da Muralha achavam esse ato horrendo, mas para Lá da Muralha tem lógia. O Inverno está aqui!

A matilha ficou mais forte, quando uma outra juntou-se a eles. Vários lobos rodeavam Winterfell e a Muralha, mais a Norte. Os uivos dizem que é dois Fantasma que os comanda. Um era um lobo gigante branco como a neve. O outro era um lobo que cuspia fogo.

_"Isso não existe."_, pensava Nymeria, mas depois era descobriu que era verdade.

Nymeria estava prenha. Ela continuava a caçar, mas tinha dificuldades. Ela acasalara com vários primos, era puro instituto de sobrevivência, mas nunca dera frutos. Só com Fantasma é que dava. Nymeria sentia medo. Ela lembra-se que a primeira recordação que tinha era a mãe morta. Não sabe se foi do parto ou se foi do calor. Ela estava morta e Nymeria podia morrer.

õ

* * *

Arya acordou, sobressaltada. A mente de Arya e Nymeria estavam a começar... talvez a fundir-se. Arya conseguia sentir o que Nymeria sentia. Têm sido assim desde que Arya chegou a Winterfell. Arya perguntou a Bran, se aconteceu o mesmo com Verão, mas Bran simplesmente riu e disse:

- As femeas, tanto lobas como humanas, tiveram muitos sentimentos, mais intensos do que os machos. Você sentem coisas que eu ou o Verão iremos sentir. É como fosse um sexto sentido.

Arya não estava satisfeita com a resposta.

Após o fim dum novo dia, Arya foi tomar um banho. Ela gosta de tomar banho sozinha. Aproveitou para observar o corpo dela nu ao espelho. Arya estava um pouco assustado como é que ela crescera. Ela ficara mais alta, mas não muito. O cabelo crescera também, forte e nutrido, era longo e ondelado. Os olhos cinzentos de Arya ficaram mais brilhantes, mas também intensos. Ela continua a ter a sua "Cara de Cavalo", mas algo mudara. Os homens começaram a olhar para ela. Os labios continuavam finos e vermelhos como sangues, mas sem alegria. O seu sorriso era frio como Norte._ "Ou quente como o Norte."_ Ela continuara magra e esguia, mas formaram curvas. As ancas eram redondas e os peitos cresceram. Arya sabia que os homem gostavam muito de peitos. Ela sabia que os seus peito nunca iriam seduzir ninguém, mas eram bem formados e duros ao toque.

Mas do que Arya percebia?

Ela emergiu o seu corpo frio na água quente. As mãos quase paralisadas por causa do choque termico tocavam na pele dura do seu corpo. Arya sentia bem. As mãos pareciam que eram de outra pessoa.

_"Podiam ser Gendry."_, disse uma voz na cabeça de Arya.

"Não, não podia. Porquê que Gendry iria me tocar?"

_"Para dar frutos."_

"Como Nymeria...", concluiu Arya.

Arya corou. Ela não estava na pele de Nymeria, quando... a criação aconteceu, mas Nymeria lembra-se da sensação.

"É uma das melhores sensações que existe. Um dia, irei experimentar isso.", pensou Arya.

Ela voltou a corar. "Eu não devia pensar nisso. As senhoras não devem pensar nisso.", murmura Arya para si mesma.

_"Será que Sansa sentia o mesmo por Joffrey?"_, uma pergunta aparece na cabeça de Arya.

"Que nojo!"

_"Será que poderias sentir o mesmo por Joffrey?_

"Não. Só sentismos essa sensação por alguém que amamos."

_"Como por Gendry... ou Jon!"_

"Talvez."

Arya derreteu-se mais na água. Ela estava a ter pensamentos perversos na banheiras. Ela começa a sentir as mãos, que se aproximaram dos seios de Arya. _"Caso eu e um rapaz fodessemos ou fizéssemos um fruto, eu sentiria calor."_

"Foder e fazer um fruto, um filho é a mesma coisa.", concluiu Arya.

"A minha mãe e o meu pai foderam para fazer os cinco filhos. Talvez, eles não sentissem amor um por o outro, mas para ter filhos não preciso.", murmurou Arya.

_"Mas com amor é melhor."_

Arya sorriu.

As mãos subiram para o pescoço de Arya e tocaram nos lábios dela.

_"Eu bem podia foder Gendry. Eu acho que sei mais ou menos como é que se faz."_, mas havia algo em Arya que não concordou. _"Podias fazê-lo com Jon."_

"Mas é meu... primo."

_"Tywin Lannister casou com a sua prima Joanna."_

"Sim, mas... é como eu fizesse coisas com Bran!"

Mas de repente, a imagem de Arya com Bran desaparecera. Nunca existira. A relação entre Arya e Jon era bastante diferente que Arya e Bran.

A relação entre Arya e Jon era mais parecida com Arya e Gendry, antes de ele abandonar-la. Arya teve de corar.

Arya nunca mais pensou nisso. Ela vestiu-se e foi dormir. Mas ela não sonhou com Nymeria. Ela sonhou com Jon. Não com dar filhos ou fazer ou casar ou foder. Ela simplesmente sonhou com Jon, quando eles eram só criança.

_"Nós crescemos tão rápidamente."_, disse Arya, quase a chorar.

Jon iria concordar.

* * *

_**N.A.:**_ Algumas pessoas que leêm o Fanfic são fãs de_ Gendrya_ (Gendry + Arya = amor). Eu não gosto muito desse _Ship_, mas devo reconhecer que algo aconteceu entre Arya e Gendry. Por favor, não me matem, se não gostarem do capitulo. Mas quero que tenham a noção de que Arya tem 16 anos desta altura.

_**Review, please!**_ Caso não gostem de alguma coisa, digam, caso queiram destacar alguma coisa digam. Eu tenho uma mente aberta, só não quero insultos. (Ainda ninguém me insultou _online_, mas há uma primeira vez para tudo).

Aproveitem para ler outras Fanfics que eu tenho e ainda aparecerão muito, só têm de esperar.

O próximo capitulo devera ser o ponto de vista de Catelyn ou Brienne ou Jaime (ainda estou indecisa) e depois, deveremos ter noticias de Shireen.

Adeus e boas leitura.

_E __**review**__, 'tá bem?_


	23. Jaime

**Jaime**

Dizem que este Inverno será um dos piores. Em Rochedo Casterly, um nevão cobre os campos e os mares ficam mais furiosos. As pessoas abrigam-se em casa. O comércio fica estagnado á espera que as neves se acalmem. Podia ser pior. No Norte, a neve chega aos dois metros e milhares de pessoas morrem. Passaram 5 anos, desde que declararam o inicio do Inverno. Dizem que o auge deste Inverno vai ser daqui em vários anos.

Syra treme nos braços do pai. Coitada, ela nasceu nos inícios do Inverno e só conhece o frio e a escuridão. Ela foi sempre magrinha e baixa ao contrário do pai alto e musculado. _"A mãe também é."_, pensa Jaime. Mesmo assim, Syra é uma criança, de dois anos e tal, sorridente e feliz. Ela brinca com os irmãos mais velhos, Tyllin e Tymund. Eles têm quatro anos. Sempre foram bastante parecidos com a mãe. Eles são loiros, mas o cabelo não é doirado como o ouro Lannister. É mais sujo como o tecido sujo de mijo. Syra, ao contrário, tem um ondulado cabelo dourado com o sol de Verão. A única parecença com a mãe é a pele pálida e sardenta.

Jaime observa os filhos, enquanto eles brincam, a sua única diversão. Ele sente-se aborrecido. Não foi feito para passar horas a cuidar de castelos ou negócios. Foi feito para a batalha no campo. Mas tinha de o fazer, como um honrado Lannister. _Honrado._ Essa palavra faz rir Jaime. Toda a gente diz que ele não é honrado. Os seus descendentes são prova disso.

_õ_

* * *

Quando a neve se aclamou, Lanniporto voltou á vida.

- Existem bastantes prejuízos. – diz Lynnoak Plumm, um homem velho, tio de Lord Philip Plumm, um dos conselheiros que Jaime confia. _"Ele bem podia ir para Porto Real. Ele vale mais do que a maior parte da merda que lá está."_ – O ouro que chega das minas diminui de número dia após dia.

- Mas o ouro não cresce da terra como as árvores. – diz Jaime – É escavado, desenterrado nas montanhas.

- E que escava são pessoas; pessoas que estão a morrer; por causa da fome, do frio, das doenças. – Lynnoak fecha o livro de finanças e, lentamente, levanta-se da cadeira. Ele tenta apoiar-se na sua bengala. Jaime quer ajuda-lo, mas Lynnoak a uma velocidade considerável já está direito, olhando para Jaime, com compreensão – Temo que este Inverno irá matar vários leões.

- As pessoas são diferentes que os animais. – diz Jaime – Eles vivem grutas, nós vivemos em castelos.

- Mas nem todas as pessoas vivem em castelos. – diz Lynnoak, tremendo na sua bengala – Mas eu só o aconselho. – Lynnoak dirige-se para a porta e diz – Tyrion precebe melhor disto do que o senhor.

- Se não fosse um anão, podia ser um grande líder. – comenta Jaime.

- Mas ele o é. – diz Lynnoak, abrindo a porta e saindo.

_õ_

* * *

Jaime recebera um corvo de Porto Real. Tyrion irá demorar mais do que o costume. Jaime suspirou. Ele estava sozinho, com os filhos sem a sua amada. Bem, suas amadas. Ele nunca esquecera a sua irmã. Cersei foi morta de uma forma tão terrível. Queimada viva. Talvez merecesse. Talvez não, para ele pouco importava. A noite cai e o vento frio volta. Os miúdos estão nas suas camas a dormir e Jaime fica no seu escritório observando o mar e pensando. Quando uma sombra grande aparece por de trás de Jaime, ele não se assusta. Ele vira-se e vê que é Brienne de Tarth.

- Boa noite, Ser Jaime. - diz ela, muito timida, encostada á porta do escritório. Jaime sorri, levanta-se, aproxima-se da mulher da mesma altura que ele e Jaime toca na face da mulher. Ele inclina-se para a frente e beija-a.

- Tive saudades tuas. - murmurou Jaime - Já trataste tudo com a cabra Stark?

- Não trates Lady Stark assim. - Brienne afasta-se e senta-se na cadeira de Jaime - E sim, eu já falei com ela. Eu cumpri o meu dever.

- Dever?

- Já te contei várias vezes...

- Eu sei essa história toda! - interrompe Jaime, dirigindo-se a ela, ficando encaixado ao pé da cadeira á frente - Mas o teu dever é ficares aqui, comigo, com os nossos filhos, não estares á procura de fantasma.

- Foi isso que ela disse. - diz Brienne - Disse-me para ficar em Rochedo Casterly, ou noutro sitio, com os meus filhos e cuidar deles e lutar por eles. Eu sentia que tinha de fazer isso. E Lady Stark... libertou-me.

Brienne era uma mulher inocente, pensava na honra, embora tenha bastardo com um homem que é tudo, menos honrado. Era uma mulher que cumpria as sua promessa, embora talvez ela tenha prometido, há vários anos atrás, que nunca iria casar, nunca ia baixar á guarda, ela amava Jaime e deixa ele beija-la e outras coisa.

- É a sua obrigação. - diz Jaime, quase num suspiro.

Agora, Brienne era só dele, como uma outra mulher nunca foi. Ela sorri, aquela mulher tão feia e tão bela. Eles beijam-se e riem-se daquela vida que tinham.

* * *

_**Review.**_


	24. Shireen IV

**Shireen**

_Frio. Só há frio._ As roupas de Shireen estão sujas, de humidade e pó. Um guarda velho e curvo, com um olho verde e o outro castanho aparece todas as manhãs e atira _(literalmente)_ a tigela com a mistela. Durant dias, Shireen recusava-se a comer aquilo. O homem rosnava, mostrando os dentes afiados e sujos. No 5º dia, a fome ganhou e ela lentamente comia aquilo.

- És uma boa menina. – foi a primeira vez que o velho falou, ao ver a tigela pelo meio – As meninas nobres são assim como tu. – disse ele a seguir.

- O que aconteceu com Allanna Kidwell? – perguntou Shireen.

- Não sei quem é ela. – rosnou o velho.

O homem afastou-se e Shireen começou a chorar.

_õ_

* * *

Passaram 13 dias desde que o Ser Crane prendeu-a naquela cela. Ela chorava, cantava, tentava comer a mistela; até que ela ouviu barulhos. Um corpo caira. Shireen aproximou-se e vira que o homem velho estava caído no corredor. Não deve estar a dormir. Um vulto aparece e Shireen assustava-se. Mas o vulto revela-se ser Rickon Stark.

- Meu amor! – quase gritou ela.

Entre as grades, o casal beija-se e ri-se.

- Venho-te libertar. – diz Rickon.

Ele tira as chaves do homem velho e Rickon liberta Shireen. Ela a abraça.

- Desculpa se estou a cheirar mal. – diz ela.

- Já cheirei pior. – sorri Rickon.

Eles saem do corredor, mas Shireen diz:

- Temos de libertar Allanna.

- Nesta prisão, és a única aqui. – responde Rickon.

- Ela está presa no Cela Negra. – diz ela.

- Não existe nenhuma Cela Negra. - diz Rickon - Nunca vi ou ouvi falar nela.

- Se calhar, está presa no seu quarto. - diz Shireen.

- Temos mesmo de procurar-la? – pergunta Rickon – Saímos daqui e vamos para Winterfell. Jon vai nos ajudar.

- Ela não merece morrer. Ela só me acompanhou, estavamos só a brincar, explorando Ashford. Os Kidwell é uma Casa pequena. Se quisessem, os Tyrell matavam-nos a todos. Eles irão começar por Allanna.

- Provavelmente, Allanna já está morta! – grita Rickon.

Os olhos de Shireen encham-se de lágrimas. Passos ouvem-se e Rickon tira a sua espada.

- Fica aqui. E não te mexas.

Shireen fica quieta a chorar sozinha sem som. Allanna, aquela menina tão sorridente, tão sozinha, tão jovem, a começar a vida. Eles mataram-na. Os Tyrell, os Florent, os Ashford, os Stackhouse, os Crane, eles mataram-na. Gritos de homens mortos ouvem-se. Shireen tenta limpar as lágrimas com as suas mãos sujas, mas mais lágrimas aparecem. Passados momentos, um Rickon com o rosto cheio de sangue aparece.

- Temos de ser rápidos.

_õ_

* * *

_Morte e mais morte._

Shireen queria ajudar Rickon, mas ela não sabia como mexer numa espada.

- É fácil. – dizia Rickon, após eles saírem de Ashford e entrarem na floresta selvagem. Ele dá a Shireen um espada, mais pequena, que ele tinha á cintura – Qual é a mão que usas para escrever?

- Direita. – responde ela.

Eles param. Rickon estica o seu braço direito, com a sua espada. O seu corpo está de lado. Shireen imita-a.

- Isso mesmo. – diz Rickon – Assim o alvo deles, que somos nós, é mais pequeno.

_"Deles."_ Eles são os Tyrell, os Ashford, os Florent, os Redwyne, os Hightower, os Tarly, os Crane, os Stackhouse. São os assassinos de Allanna Kidwell. Eles são os assassinos de Stannis Baratheon, pai de Shireen, na Batalha de Correrrio. Eles mataram Osha e Cão Felpudo, que cuidavam de Rickon, antes de ser encontrado. _Eles irão morrer._

- Temos de ir a Winterfell ou a Correrrio. - diz Shireen - Não podemos arriscar ir a Ivy Hall. Os Lannister's apoiam os Stark's. Vamos por Westerlands.

- Queres ir a Rochedo Casterly? - pergunta Rickon, observando Shireen, que mexia na sua espada graciosamente.

- Muito arriscado. - disse Shireen sem emoções - Vamos pelo rio.

Shireen mexe a sua espada com mais raiva. Rickon repara nisso, tira-lhe a espada e eles caem no chão.

- Calma, meu amor. - diz Rickon, numa voz calma. Shireen começa a chorar.

- Não devia ter casado comigo. - diz ela - Sou feia, sou uma chorona, só arranjo problemas. Não sei me defender, ou mentir ou...

Rickon beija-a, calando-a, e explora o corpo de Shireen como eles estivessem numa cama. Shireen envolve os seus braços no seu amado.

- És bela, corajosa e uma mulher forte e sincera. - diz Rickon, entre beijos no pescoço de pedra de Shireen - Os homens não lutaram pela tua mão porque são idiotas e não sabem o que estão a perder. Por vezes, penso que não te mereço.

- Continuo a achar que tu não me mereces. - sorri Shireen.

Os amantes começam a ouvir barulhos de guardas e cães a procurarem. Eles levantam-se e continuam a fugir.

* * *

_**N.A.:**_ É favor que ninguém faça comparações entre Shireen e Arya. _(Eu sei que vocês irão fazer, eu sei disso! Dentro de vocês no vosso coração, vocês vão comparar!)_ Estou a adorar a relação que criei entre Shireen, uma jovem mulher, e Rickon, de 10 anos, que mais parece um homem de 20! Eles finalmente fugiram do _"inferno"_ e estão a caminho de Correrrio. Esta fanfic ultrapassou o número 20 de capitúlos (que número é este? 24?) e o próximo será bastante longo e intenso e pode chocar alguns e deverá demorar um pouco a chegar (e para além disso tenho de trabalhar noutros fanfics que ando a escrever).

Como sempre, digam qualquer coisa_ (__**review**__)_ , seguem e põe nos favoritos e aproveitem para ver outras fanfics, que escrevo.

_**Bjs a todos!**_


	25. Bran III

**Bran**

Bran estava no pátio a observar as pessoas. Lentamente, uma moribunda Winterfell renascia. Meera e uma rapariga chamada Mareen Waterman aproximavam-se de Bran. Arya apareceu depois.

- Lord Snow vai ficar em Porto Real mais uns tempos. – diz Mareen – Acho que Lady Stark está um pouco triste. Ela deve adorar o irmão.

Arya olha para Mareen como fosse uma ameaça, mas ela ignora.

- Eles foram sempre amigos. – diz Bran, um pouco cabisbaixo.

- O que se passa? – pergunta Meera.

- Nada.

- Eu conheço há seis anos. Estás pensativo. O que se passa?

Meera tinha razão. Bran estava bastante distraído. Ele mexeu-se na sua cadeira e respondeu:

- Tive um sonho. Muito estranho. Não estava dentro de Verão, estava a sonhar, mesmo. Como uma pessoa normal.

- Se calhar, já não consegues sonhar com o teu lobo. – diz Mareen.

- Também aconteceu a mesma coisa a mim. – diz Arya – Nesta noite, eu não sonhei dentro de Nymeria.

- Sonhei que estava no meu quarto com uma espada. – diz Bran – Verão estava ao meu lado na cama. Hodor estava ao pé da janela a observar. Pela janela só via fogo, mas estava estranhamente frio. Sabia que estava em Winterfell. O sonho passava em Winterfell. Mas Verão estava calmo. Não atacava. _Não era preciso de fugir daquele fogo._

- Provavelmente, era uma fogueira de Melissandre. – diz Mareen – Ela, por vezes, faz fogueira. Ultimamente, com a presença de Lady Stark e Ser Stark, ela não faz e anda muito reservada, mas antes de vós chegarem, ela mandava queimar os traidores e os infiéis. Ela fala pelo deus do fogo e da luz!

- Merdas. – diz Arya – Isso são mentiras e blasfémias. Só existe um deu Morte.

- Lady Stark arrepiou-me. – diz Mareen, esfregando os braços com as mãos. Toda a gente que deve ter ouvido aquilo arrepiou-se. Arya podia ser bonita, mas tinha a morte nos olhos. Mareen tenta responder – O fogo nos aquece e a morte acaba com a nossa felicidade, ao contrário do calor. Um dia, Melissandre disse isso.

- A Morte não acaba com a felicidade, - diz Arya - é um Presente, tu podes ou não aceita-la, mas tu terás de tê-la.

- Um dia, eu sonhei com isso. – diz Bran com uma voz calma – _"A Morte é um Presente."_

- A Folha disse isso uma vez. – comentou Meera.

- Fogo pode matar alguém. – diz Arya – Eu não confio nessa Melissandre.

- Mas Jon confia. – diz Mareen.

O ar ficou mais pesado. _"Jon confia."_ Parecia que Mareen queria atacar Arya de propósito e Bran reparou nisso. Arya confiava em Jon, que confiava em Melissandre, que Arya não confiava. Arya ficou tensa e, provavelmente, queria arrancar a cara de Mareen com as suas garras. Arya teve sempre sangue de lobo e não deixaria o assunto desarrumado. Mas ela ficou quieta.

- Um dia, devemos falar com ela. – diz Bran, tentando acalmar os ânimos – Nunca conheci essa mulher. Um dia, temos de falar com Melissandre. – Bran vira-se para Arya – Não achas bem, minha irmã?

Arya range os dentes e acena, com a cabeça, positivamente.

- Quero saber o que a cabra vermelha tem a dizer.

_õ_

* * *

Depois do jantar, Jojen teve uma das Visões Verdes, que ele costuma ter. Bran nunca teve, porque simplesmente, ele não consegue. Quando Jojen adormeceu, Meera saiu do seu quarto. Bran seguiu-a.

- Olá, Bran. – diz ela, sempre simpática – Já é de noite. Temos de deitar.

- Sim, mas não tenho sono. – responde Bran.

- Queres leite quente? Posso pedir á cozinheira e…

- Não é preciso. – diz Bran, interrompendo-a. Ele suspirou, esfregando as mãos, e ganhou coragem – Quando é que voltas para o Gargalo? – Bran mordeu a bochecha. Meera sorriu.

- Daqui a algumas luas. – diz Meera – Enviei um corvo para o meu pai, Lord Howland Reed, e ele disse que nos ia buscar, mas ia durar algum tempo. Este Inverno vai ser rigoroso e muitas pessoas estão a atravessar o Gargalo, para o Sul. E as pessoas, que ficam, precisam de ajuda.

- E depois? – pergunta Bran – O que irás fazer?

Meera sorri. O sorriso dela era tão bonito e quente. Melhor do que leite quente. Ela baixa-se para o nível dos olhos dela ser igual ao de Bran.

- Eu acho que a nossa aventura está longe de acabar. – responde Meera, calmamente - Mas se acabar agora, não importa, pois nós vivemos tanto e precisamos de um descanso. Não achas Bran.

Bran olha para Meera e não consegue resistir. Ele beija os lábios dela, levemente, mas passados momentos, as bocas deles abrem-se para o beijo ficar mais intenso. O beijo demora vários minutos. Ou horas. Ou segundos. Bran perdeu o senso de tempo. As mãos de Bran seguravam as mãos de Meera que se pousavam na cadeira. Passados momentos, as bocas se separam e Bran dá outro beijo, mais tímido que o primeiro. Meera abre os olhos e diz:

- Não nos faças isso. – a voz dela é tão triste. _O que se passava?_

- Estás noiva. – conclui Bran. Os narizes ainda se tocavam. Meera sorriu.

- Não, meu amor, não. – diz ela – Simplesmente... a nossa relação é estranha.

- Fantástico. Eu adoro relações estranhas. – responde Bran, gozando. Eles se riem.

- Talvez num outro beijo, nós resolveremos os nossos problemas. – diz Meera, muito calma. Bran a beija, desta vez rapidamente e com mais intensidade. As mãos de Meera estavam á volta do pescoço de Bran, que por sua vez, tinha as mãos na cintura da jovem. No meio do beijo, havia gemidos e mordidelas. _Que beijo!_ Bran nunca beijara ninguém, mas ele parecia um talento nato. Quando finalmente o beijo acabou, Meera endireitou-se e começou a empurrar a cadeira para o quarto de Bran, do fundo do corredor, ao pé do antigo quarto de Robb e de Jon.

- Tu sabes como… duas pessoas se relacionam? – pergunta Meera, um pouco nervosa – Como o teu pai e a tua mãe?

- Meu pai e a minha mãe casaram-se sem se conhecer. – diz Bran – Nós conhecemo-nos há seis anos e tal.

Meera chega ao quarto de Bran, abre a porta e diz:

- Chega sempre ao mesmo ponto.

- Casamento. – responde Bran.

- Sim. – responde Meera, empurrando a cadeira para dentro do quarto.

- E qual é o mal? Se por causa das nossas culturas, não faz mal. Nós conhecemos várias culturas nestes seis anos.

- Sim. – sorri Meera, fechando a porta.

- E como és uma senhora nobre e eu sou um Stark, já fui Lorde de Winterfell, não podemos dizer que as pessoas irão comentar. – diz Bran, observando Meera, que descalçava-o.

- Bem… e então a nossa idade? – pergunta Meera – Eu tenho 20 anos, tu tens 13. Eu podia casar com o teu irmão Robb. Até faria mais sentido.

- Lysa Tully tinha 14 anos, quando casou com Jon Arryn que tinha quase 70 anos.

Meera sorri e toca no rosto de Bran, uma pele tão suave e tão dura ao mesmo tempo. Ela pega em Bran põe na cama, horizontalmente.

- Eu não te quero magoar. – diz Meera, finalmente – Eu posso fazer algo que te possa magoar; talvez uma coisa que eu ou tu possa ferir-nos.

- _Eu é que posso magoar-te._

- Bran... – Meera fica um pouco confusa, com aquele comentário.

Bran sorri. Aquele era o momento certo e disse, com um sorriso jovial:

- Eu amo-te! – ele tirou a sua camisa, muito rapidamente e, com as mãos, puxou Meera para si e a beijou. O atrevido pôs as mãos por debaixo dos couros de Meera, mas só tocava na barriga e costas dela. Ela não arranjou mais desculpas e empurrou Bran para o centro da cama. De repente, Meera vê-se só com uma fina camisa e por debaixo de Bran; ele podia estar paralisado das pernas, mas era forte nos braços. Os beijos eram doces e quase inocentes. Bran sabia pouco de relacionamentos, mas o rapaz, passados alguns minutos, desde o inicio daquela loucura, ele pôs as mãos debaixo do que tapava Meera, apalpando os pequenos seios. Meera assustou-se e quebrou os beijos.

- Temos de parar. – disse ela.

Bran pôs as mãos no pescoço de Meera. Oh! Ela era tão bonita e ela devia casar com ele, ser só dele e ficar para sempre com ele. Bran queria tocá-la toda, queria beija-la toda. Bran inundou-se nesses pensamentos e ela não conseguia falar. Ele beijou-a levemente e depois perguntou:

- Não me amas?

Meera, ofegante, parecia triste com aquela pergunta, quase como uma pergunta proibida e disse:

- És um rapaz extraordinário, inteligente e, provavelmente, serás um homem bonito. Eu quero-te amar, quero fugir contigo e viver como selvagens se tu pudesses, mas a minha função é cuidar de Jojen. Eu não posso abandona-lo. Ele precisa de mim. Se eu entregasse a ti, tinha de ficar aqui, mas Jojen precisa de mim em Atalaia das Águas Cinzentas.

- Eu podia ir contigo. – diz Bran – Vivemos nos pântanos entre lagartos-leões e lama.

Meera sorri.

- Meu amor… talvez o meu único amor. Eles precisam de ti. Tu és um Stark, não és um bastardo que quase toda a gente odeia, não és um espírito em fogo, não estás preso, meu amor, mas tu pertences aqui. Os nortenhos precisam de ti. – lágrimas dominam o rosto de Meera, que acrescenta – E não te atrevas a atirar Jojen ou matá-lo com as tuas próprias mãos!

- Eu nunca farei isso! – diz Bran.

Meera sorri. Bran sai de cima de Meera e observa ela a vestir.

- Então só por uma noite. - suspira Bran.

- O quê? - pergunta Meera.

- Fica comigo, dorme comigo, só esta noite. Como fossemos casados. - diz Bran - Vai ao teu quarto, veste o teu pijama e vem dormir comigo. Só por uma noite.

Meera sorri.

- Está bem.

_õ_

* * *

Bran acordou. Ele tinha adormecido, antes que Meera chegasse. Ele voltara a ter os seus sonhos de lobo, mas ele não lembrava-se do que sonhara. Bran reparou que Meera dormia na sua cadeira de rodas, no seu vestido translúcido.

- Meera, acorda. - diz Bran, baixinho - Acorda! - repete Bran, com a voz mais alta.

Meera mexe-se e acorda.

- Não dormiste comigo. - diz Bran.

- Estavas tão pacifico. Não quis acordar-te. - sorri Meera. Ela observa os raios de luz na janela - Deve faltar pouco para os outros acordarem. Tenho de voltar para o meu quarto.

- Espera. - diz Bran, muito calmo. Meera fica quieta - Nesta próxima noite... tu dormes comigo?

Meera vira-se para Bran e responde, com sorriso estranhamente feliz:

- Talvez.

Meera sai do quarto. Bran fica estendido na cama, com um sorriso na cara. Ele tinha na memória a imagem do corpo de Meera, tocado pelas suas mãos, visto pelos seus olhos, tapado por aquele vestido que mostrava tudo. Meera não tinha curvas, não tinha peitos atraentes ou ancas gordas, ela tinha uma beleza própria e um charme selvagem. O que Bran não entendia era o que Meera queria. Num momento, ela está tímida, dizendo que só quer proteger o irmão. No outro momento, ela está mostrando o seu corpo, dizendo que quer dormir com ele.

Mulheres... Enfim, Bran tinha de se levantar e vestir. Ele não podia esperar pela noite!

* * *

_**N.A.:**_ Pensei que ia escrever um capitulo maior, mas só consegui imaginar esta situação.

_Espero que gostem!_

_**Follow, review and favorite, please!**_


	26. Sansa V

**Sansa**

Alayne acordara sorridente. A barriga crescera. Ela passava os dias feliz e Harrold passava os dias a mimá-la com roupas para ela e para o bebé, e com comida e bebida. Isso acontece, enquanto ele não está ocupado com Lorde Baelish. Petyr Baelish ia voltar ao Ninho de Águia. Harry e Petyr eram bastante amigos e bons aliados. Harry começa a ter comentários estranhos (para alguns, pois para Sansa eram normais).

- Devemos ter uma aliança com os Tyrell. Vai haver outra guerra de sucedão, desta vez nos Stormlands, só eles nos irão ajudar-nos.

- Os Stark e os Lannister estão a distruir o Dominio. Sempre estiveram.

Alayne, ao contrário das outras pessoas ao redor dele, não fica assustada. _"Se Harry ajudar-me, eu voltarei a Winterfell."_ Depois, mais um pensamento, entrou na mente de Sansa. _"Depois eu mato-o! O meu filho não precisa de um pai. Eu mato-o com as minha próprias mãos."_

Mas Sansa estava entertida, falando com as damas da corte incluindo Saryne Belmore, quer dizer, futura Saryne Waynwood, como ela gosta de ser tratada. _"Pelos Sete, ela vai para Ironoaks, em breve."_

Mya Stone estava muito entusiasmada.

- Eu adorava ter um filho. – sorri Mya, olhando para a barriga.

- Lembro da minha mãe estar grávida. – diz Sansa – Eu pensava que tinha comido um bebé, mas que depois ela ia vomitar. Não sabia que saia por um outro lado.

Sansa e Mya começam a rir.

- Tu tens mais irmãos? – perguntou Mya – Nunca falaste neles.

_"Tu não és Sansa Stark, tu és Alayne Stone Arryn."_

- Meio-irmão. Não é filho de meu pai, Lord Baelish. – diz Alayne – A partir dos seus 4 anos, nunca o vi mais. Ele morreu.

_Robb morreu. Arya talvez... Bran e Rickon morreram._

- Desculpa, Alayne. – diz Mya, pegando as mãos frias de Sansa – Não devia ter falado nisso.

- Deixa estar, Mya. – sorri Alayne – Foi há bastante tempo e eu… vou ter um filho.

Elas sorriram e riam e falam.

No dia seguinte, Petyr Baelish aparece no Ninho de Águia.

- Minha filha. – ele toca na barriga de Sansa – Oh! Nem posso acreditar.

- Lord Baelish. – aparece Harrold – Meu filho deverá nascer daqui a 2 meses. Será um homem forte, guerreiro como o pai.

- Não se sabe. O bebé pode ser rapariga. – sorri Alayne, abraçando o seu marido.

- Será rapaz. – diz Harry, um pouco sinistro. Sente-se um arrepio na sala.

_"Porquê que eu tenho a sensação que será uma rapariga?"_, questiona-se Sansa.

- Não importa. O que importa é garantir a segurança de Alayne. – diz Petyr.

- Ela não podia estar mais segura. – diz Harry. _"Eu estaria mais segura em Winterfell."_ – Ela tem de estar para ter mais 5 filhos.

- Cinco? – pergunta Sansa, um pouco nervosa.

- Com Jon Arryn, a nossa grande família quase foi á extinção. Eu nasci Hardyng, mas tenho sangue Arryn. Mas se isso nunca mais acontecer? E se o sangue Arryn desaparecer? Eu quero que tenhamos tantos filhos para que nunca, mas nunca isso aconteça. – diz Harry – Quero que a nossa família exista até ao fim dos tempos.

- Pareces um Lannister a falar. – Petyr tenta quebrar o gelo.

- Eles têm um pouco de razão. – diz Harry - O mais importante é a familia.

_õ_

* * *

Sansa precisava tanto de falar com Petyr, sozinha. Mas ela estava no jantar e Harry começava a ficar bêbado.

- A caçada… oh! A caçada! – começa a rir Harry.

- Harry caçou um veado do tamanho de uma porta. – diz Alayne, apática, mostrando nenhuns sentimentos nos seu rosto. _"Como Cersei Baratheon, fazia, quando estava pensativa, ou bêbada."_, conclui Sansa.

- _Meu amor…_ - canta Harry. Ele beija Alayne no pescoço. Ele babava-se e aquilo repugnava Sansa. Ela nem deu-se ao trabalho de esconder a repulsa.

- Acho que Harry devia-se deitar. – diz Petyr.

- Meu amor. – diz Alayne – Ouviu meu pai. Eu concordou com ele.

- Depois tu apareces. – diz Harry.

Sansa olha para Harry.

- Sim.

Ele sai daquela sala e acaba-se o jantar.

_õ_

* * *

Petyr e Sansa passeiam pelos corredores vazios do Ninho de Águia.

- Eu preciso de sair daqui. – diz Sansa – Meu filho pode nascer aqui, mas não consigo viver ao pé de Harrold. Meu filho não pode viver com aquele maníaco.

- Pelo que vejo de Harry, ele não irá presenciar a vida do teu filho até ele ter a idade de ser um cavaleiro e lutar. Mesmo aí…

- O Norte está-se a destruir a si mesmo e eu estou a aqui a fazer nada.

- Lady _Arryn_, tens de ficar aqui, sossegada, ter um parto normal para o teu filho. Os Tully irão cair brevemente, por isso temos de ser pacientes.

- Irás mata-los? – pergunta Sansa, um pouco chocada – Lord Edmure é meu tio. Dean e Sibelle são meus primos.

- Não irei mata-los. Embora esse foi o erro dos Frey, Edmure é o único que irá sofrer. – diz Petyr sem sentimentos.

_"Mesmo que Petyr tenha razão, mesmo assim…"_

- E como é que está Winterfell? – pergunta Sansa.

- Dizem que a verdadeira Arya Stark apareceu em Winterfell e que agora ela está a governar o Norte, enquanto o primo Jon está em Porto Real.

Sansa sorri. Arya talvez sobrevivera.

- E é ela? Ela está bem?

- Dizem que ela é o fantasma de Lyanna Stark.

Sansa ficou espantada. Arya foi sempre feia. Tinha uma cara comprida e será sempre uma maria-rapaz. Dizem que Lyanna foi uma das mulheres mais belas em toda a história. Sansa nunca pensou em Arya ser parecida com tal beleza.

- Deve ser mentira. – diz Sansa.

- Como é mentira, que Sansa Stark está no Ninho de Águia e está grávida do filho de Lord Arryn.

Petyr mexe no cabelo de Sansa. Ela nem repara que o cabelo estava quase completamente ruivo. As pessoas já estavam a comentar. Saryne, até ela, disse um dia:

- És parecida com a assassina de Joffrey Baratheon.

Sansa estava a tornar-se em Sansa, cada vez mais. Ela sentiu os olhos de Petyr, cada vez mais próximos dos de Sansa. Azuis como os Tully têm. Sansa sente calor nos lábios e sente a boca de Petyr no dela. Petyr mexe no cabelo de Sansa, com mais força, acariciando o couro cabeludo como Harry costuma fazer. Sansa põe as mãos nos ombros de Petyr e começa a responder ao beijo, fazendo mais força. Ambos deviram estar sem folgo, mas eles não param. Até que num momento, Petyr para. Sansa observa-o, quase como timidamente, fitando-o com os seus olhos azuis. Petyr sorri e acaricia a bochecha de Alayne.

- Lembra-te, tu és minha filha.

_Petyr afasta-se e vai para o seu quarto. Sansa fica parada sem saber o que fazer, mas depois ela dirige-se para o seu quarto._

_"Porquê que o beijei?"_

_Estúpida!_

_Estúpida!_

Alayne entra no quarto escuro. Ela despe-se e veste o seu pijama, até que ela sente a mão de Harry tocando nos peitos dela.

-Saryne... - murmura Harrold.

- Não sou ela.

- Vou-te foder, Saryne.

- Sou a Alayne! - quase grita Sansa. Harrold tinha várias amantes e talvez Saryne Belmore fosse uma delas, mas Alayne não tinha disposição para ser fodida por Harry.

- Vou-te foder, Saryne! - diz Harry ao ouvido.

Sansa afasta-se de Harry, mas ele atira o seu corpo para a cama.

- Larga-me! - grita Alayne.

- Eu sou o Rei do Vale! - ri Harry, tirando as calças. Ele tenta agarrar os pulsos de Sansa, mas ela rapidamente, pega num candelabro e atira-o para a cara de Harry. Sansa quer gritar, quando vê o corpo de Lorde Arryn, deitado na cama, com a pila á mostra, com a cabeça a sangrar.

_"Está morto, Sansa!"_, diz Alayne.

* * *

_**N.A.:**__ Eh lá! Sansa matou Lorde Harrold Arryn, seu marido, antes do tempo! O que vai acontecer? Tenho cá umas ideias..._


	27. Edmure II

**Edmure**

Correrrio é um dos castelos mais belos de Westeros. Edmure sempre viveu com essa ideia. _"Um dia, irás governar Correrrio. Irás governar um dos sítios mais belos no Mundo Conhecido."_, disse uma vez Lorde Hoster Tully. Quando Edmure voltou a Correrrio de Porto Real, ele só via um castelo queimado. Quase parecia com Harrenhal, mas...era diferente. Harrenhal foi queimado por dragões. Correrrio foi queimado com madeira e lanças a arder.

Edmure passara por Harrenhal, na viagem de volta para Correrrio. Aquele sitio o irritava, pois era o marco de que Lord Petyr Baelish está vivo. Quando a Rainha Targaryen apareceu com os dragões, Petyr foi um dos parceiros dos Lannister, perdoados, mas deixou de ser Lorde de Riverlands, mas manteu Harrenhal.

Como sempre, a sua bela esposa Roslin estava á sua espera, cuidando da pequena Sibelle e carregando mais outro filho na barriga. Edmure ama Roslin, desde que a viu. Ela podia ser uma Frey, mas ela era gentil e cuidava os seus filhos muito bem, com um sorriso na cara. E ela, que sofrera bastante... Seu pai, Lorde Walder Frey, ameaçou-a, dizendo, enquanto eles estavam presos, caso o primogénito dela fosse um rapaz, matavam-no. Felizmente, Ser Jaime Lannister, o Regicida, ajudou-a e ela passou dois anos em Rochedo Casterly com o filho Dean, até a Guerra de Correrrio e a morte de metade dos Frey, incluindo o pai.

- Porto Real está bom? - perguntou Roslin, acaraciando a sua barriga.

_"Pelos Sete, ela é tão bonita. Muitos Lordes têm amantes, mas eu não sou capaz de a trair."_

- Continua no sitio. - goza Edmure - Trago uma prenda.

Edmure dá-lhe uma caixa roxa. Roslin abre e vê que é um colar. Tinha uma pedra azul no centro e várias vermelhas pedras mais pequenas á volta, fazendo uma flor com pétalas vermelhas e um centro azul.

- É linda!

- Tem as cores do brasão da nossa casa. - diz Edmure.

Roslin sorri e abraça o seu marido.

_õ_

* * *

A noite está perfeita. A neve caí lentamente na terra húmida e o ar está levemente morno. A lua desapareceu, tapada pelas nuvens.

Enquanto a sua mulher Roslin dormia maravilhada com o seu presente, Edmure estava no seu escritório com Lord Wesfryd Shawney e Hoster Blackwood a substituir o seu pai Tytos, a discutir um problema por causa da herança de Stone Hedge. Jonos Bracken só teve filhas e a mais velha casou com o herdeiro de Rivercross, filho de Wesfryd, Fryll Shawney. E depois, existe o que parece ser o eterno problema entre Bracken's e Blackwood's, onde eles são inimigos, cujo o porquê está perdido no tempo.

- Jayne Bracken herda o Stone Hedge e Fivela Preta fica para os Blackwood. - decide Edmure.

- Mas Jayne Bracken está casada com Pyter Mallister. - diz Wesfryd, nervoso.

- Pyter é filho mais novo de Lord Mallister. Caso houver um problema com os herdeiros de Guardamar, existem vários outros herdeiros e herdeiras. - rosne Edmure. Ele estava farto das birras infantis dos Bracken.

Ser Hoster sorri e sai do escritório, enquanto Lord Wesfryd diz:

- Os vassalos de Lord Jonos vão ficar furiosos. Não querem ser governados por uma mulher, nem por um Mallister.

- Então eu próprio irei visitar Stone Hedge e Lady Jayne. - responde Edmure.

Wesfryd suspira nervoso. Suspira novamente e, calmo, diz num bufo:

- Não tem haver com Stone Hedge, tem haver com Fivela Preta.

Edmure sorri:

- É só uma vilazinha sem importância. Não sei porque os Blackwood's e os Bracken's dão o trabalho de fazerem uma guerra por ela.

Wesfryd contêm o riso durante alguns segundos, mas depois dá uma gargalhada.

- Meu Lorde, o senhor pode ser inteligente como estúpido. - Wesfryd coça a sua grande barba branca e comenta - Mas também é _só_ uma lenda.

- Lenda?

Wesfryd conquistou a curiosidade de Edmure.

- O que sabe sobre a Casa Fisher? - pergunta Wesfryd, com uma voz lenta.

- Eram os River Kings, até os Storm Kings conquistarem os Riverlands. - responde Edmure - Ainda existem Fisher's por Westeros, mas a Casa foi distruida.

- A sua sede era num enorme castelo chamado Negrorrio... - diz Wesfryd.

- ...Que foi destruída pelos Durrendon e a localização esquecida no tempo. - completa Edmure - Embora eles fossem os Reis dos Riverlands, os Fisher eram pobres comparados com outras casas, mesmo comparando com os Stark. Como é que um castelo de areia e madeira podia resistir ás pedras de fogo atiradas pelos veados?

- Mas Negrorrio era um castelo enorme. Não em altura, mas em largura e profundidade. - sorri Wesfryd - Dizem que nas caves de Negrorrio havia litros de vinho de Dorne, baús cheios de pedras vindas das Cidades Livres de todas as cores e oiro vindo directamente das minas Lannister; maravilhas que se perderam na destruição de Negrorrio.

- Mas isso é só uma história, para contar ás crianças e aos parvos. - comenta Edmure, humedecendo os lábios - E o que isto têm haver com Fivela Preta?

- Dizem que Fivela Preta foi construida debaixo dos escombros de Negrorrio e das suas caves, cheias de maravilhas. - responde Wesfryd, lentamente - O último Rei Fisher, Brynden, sexto do seu nome, teve dois rapazes e duas filhas. Os rapazes morreram e as senhoritas casaram com os Lordes Blackwood e Bracken. - Wesfryd inclina-se para a frente - Não é só a sua próximidade que os tornam rivais, também foi o _sangue_!

Edmure arrepiou-se com as ultimas palavras de Wesfryd.

Decide então despedir-se de Lord Shawney e depois, bebeu um copo de vinho. Edmure recorda o que Wesfryd aproveitou para dizer, na saída:

- Não é que eu não tenha interesse nesse_ "tesouro"_, chamemos assim, mas acho que, nesta época de paz, neste Inverno que nos lembra "A Longa Noite", meu Lorde Tully observa-se os Blackwood e os Bracken.

- Mas não faz sentido. - responde Edmure - Os Blackwood já tiverram Fivela Preta por garantido e eles nunca encontram um tesouro lá.

Wesfryd Shawney limitou-se a encolher os ombros e a sair do pátio. Seria uma longa noite para os dois.

_õ_

* * *

Edmure bebeu um quarto copo de vinho nojento do sul de Riverlands e concluiu que devia ir para a cama. Deviam faltar uma hora para as cozinheiras acordarem. Ele decide ir para a cama, _"para a minha esposa Roslin"_, mas os passos eram lentos. Edmure (não sabia porquê) começou a cantarolar qualquer coisa. Antes de chegar ao quarto estava um rapaz ruivo e sardento, a vigiar a porta do quarto dele e da sua esposa.

- Vai-te embora. - mandou Edmure. O jovem ignorou-o, continuando direito. Edmure fez algum esforço para se lembrar do nome do rapaz - És Bennett Hawick...sim, era o escudeiro de Jonos Bracken.

- _Ser_ Bennett Hawick. - completa o jovem.

- Pois claro. - ri Edmure, gozando pelo seu sarcasmo.

Edmure tenta apróximar-se da porta do seu quarto, mas Bennett aponta a sua espada. Edmure rosna como um cão, mas Bennett responde:

- Não quera aproximar-se.

Num uivo, ou num momento de lucidez, Edmure salta e tenta abrir a porta.

_"Quem é que está a tentar esconder Roslin de mim?" Eu quero come-la!_

_"O que estão a esconder?"_

Mas uma dor na garganta invade o corpo e num segundo, Edmure percebe-se o que se passa.

_"Bennett Hawick era escudeiro de Lorde Jonos Bracken, mas ele foi antes um criado para outro Lorde... Lorde Baelish! Sim! Ele continua vivo e não tem a cabeça, na colecção da Rainha Daenerys, pois ele encontrou o tesouro de Negrorrio, com os Bracken e comprou vassalos e tecnicamente é o Lorde de Riverlands. Só falta a minha morte para ele ser mesmo um Guardião do Tridente. Wesfryd tem razão. Eu sou estúpido."_

E Edmure morreu infeliz, pois nunca viu Roslin Frey, nem por uma ultima vez. Corrigindo, como Edmure manda que lhe tratem, _Lady Roslin Tully_.

* * *

_**N.A.:**__ Deu merda, pessoal! Muahahahaha!_ Quis homenagear um dos meus casais favoritos: Roslin Frey e Edmure Tully. Como vêm a Guerra dos Tronos ainda não acabou e a morte de Edmure é prova disso. Provavelmente, se vocês, leitores, leram o passado episódio, Sansa matou o seu marido Lord Harrold Arryn! Já fiz o capitulo e muitos irão adorar; espero que gostem e vou dar algum mimo para vocês e dar-vos dois parágrafos (são muito pequenos, valem por um) para acalmar o pouco os nervos:

_**"**__- Deita-te na tua cama. - diz Petyr - Deita-te na cama e finge que estás a dormir. Sei que estás dores, mas fica na cama e fica calada._

_Sansa recolhe-se na cama, entre dores e o frio e vira a cara a janela. Estava a amanhecer. Foi uma longa noite e Sansa sabia que ainda iria continuar. Sansa ouve Petyr a chamar um dos seus homens que chega e arrasta o corpo de Lorde Harrold. De repente, as vozes desaparecem. Mais uma contracção e as lágrimas voltam aos olhos de Alayne.__**"**_

Mas não vou postar ainda o capitulo! Nope! Vou postar alguns capítulos antes da nossa amada Arya e da nossa amiga Shireen.

Mais alguns promenores sobre este capitulos: as casas Fisher, Shawney, Hawick, Bracken e Blackwood existem no mundo de GRRM. Para a sede dos Shawney (Rivercross, Riocruzado), eu tive de inventar, pois não aparecia nos livros, (tal como as personagens Wesfryd e Fryll). Os Fisher foram mesmo os Reis de Riverlands, antes da invasão dos Ândalos, e foram mesmo mortos pelos Reis de Stormlands. Mas não se sabe qual foi a sede dos Fisher (Negrorrio, Blackriver) quem foi o ultimo Rei Fisher (inventei o Rei Brynden, o sexto do seu nome) ou o que aconteceu há sua descendência. Simplesmente só se sabe que existiu.

_**Espero que estejam a gostar do Fanfic.**_ Está quase na reta final! Estou cheia de ideias e por favor, **review**, se tiverem alguma sugestão ou uma reclamação (nada de _spam_).

_**Bjs!**_


	28. Arya IV

**Arya**

Homens aparecem ao fundo nas colinas a Norte. Lord Yann Waterman faz o alerta. Era Mance Rayder e um grupo de meia dúzia de selvagens. Eles caminharam este caminho todo, na neve. Eles eram um povo interessante, selvagens sim, mas cheios de surpresas. Quando eles entram pelos portões, a maior parte dos homens ficam espantados, pelo tamanho das torres e muralhas que estavam a ser reconstruídas para ficarem mais altas e fortes. Arya vestira roupas de rapaz, que ela mandara fazer (não existiam no seu tamanho e forma de corpo), e em cima uma armadura de couro e lã. O cabelo dela ia até ao inicio das costas. Arya decidira deixar crescer o cabelo, mas naquele dia, ela amarrara o cabelo,_ para qualquer eventualidade_. Ela pegou na Agulha, beijou-a e pôs na cintura._ "Porquê que tens de ficar em Porto Real por tanto tempo, Jon?"_, perguntava-se Arya, um pouco nostálgica, ao olhar para Agulha e mergulhando-se em memórias. Ela lembrava-se dos tempos de Verão, quando ela era uma criança. _Ela e Jon._ Ela suspirou. _"Tens de parar de pensar nessas...merdas!"_ Ela observou a paisagem pela janela e reparou num lobo gigante que olhava para ela. _Nymeria._ Ela sentia saudades, queria sair e dar beijos e mimos á sua loba, mas ela tinha responsabilidades. Tinha de cuidar do Norte, como qualquer Stark. Saiu do quarto e foi para o patio. Já estava lá o seu irmão Bran, com a sua cadeira e Jojen Reed que tinha uma carta na mão. Bran parecia estar triste.

- Obrigada pela sua hospitalidade, Lady Stark. - começa Jojen - Mas meu pai enviou um corvo e parece que eu e a minha irmã Meera tenhamos de ir para a Atalaia das Águas Cinzentas o mais rápido possível.

- Em primeiro lugar - sorri Arya - eu _não sou_ uma lady. Tratem-me por Arya. _Sempre._ E em segundo, eu espero que façam um bom caminho até ao Gargalo. - Jojen responde, sorrindo também. Arya completa - Foi um prazer conhecer a ti e á Meera.

- Um dia, quando isto tudo acabar, talvez voltemos a Winterfell. - diz Jojen.

Quando os selvagens entram pelo pátio, Lorde Yann Waterman e Ser Malley Cassel aproxima-se de Arya. Mance Rayder, com a cara cheia de feridas e rugas, dá um sorriso malicioso e diz:

- Esta menina é quem manda em Winterfell? Não devia estar a cantar e ver vestidos?

Arya era bastante baixa e alguns selvagens riam-se por causa disso. Arya manteu-se calma. Não era a primeira vez que lidava com homens arrogantes.

- Veio para falar sobre coisas de mulher ou para falar de negócios?

_Silêncio._ Mance Rayder sorri e responde:

- Onde é que vamos falar, então, _menina_?

_õ_

* * *

- Os Caminhantes Brancos estão a atravessar a Muralha, por certos castelos e túneis e já apanhamos alguns a escalar. - diz Mance Rayder.

- Eles atravessam por túneis de castelos? - pergunta Arya, um pouco chocada.

- Muitos não têm vigilância. - diz Bran - Eu entrei em Fortenoite e atravessei a Muralha e ninguém reparou nisso.

- Eles entram por Rimegate, Marcagelo, Escudo de Carvalho e Tochas. E talvez mais outras que nós não descobrimos. - diz um selvagem velho de barbas brancas e olhos verdes intensos - Há quatro anos que é assim.

- E o que querem de nós?- pergunta Arya - Ao longo destes anos, a Patrulha da Noite só sempre auto-dependente. E mesmo, quando o Povo Livre tomou o Castelo Negro ou Stannis Baratheon morreu, nunca pediram ajuda. Então, o que mudou agora?

- Lord Snow está em Porto Real. - diz o velho selvagem.

_Silêncio._

Passos são ouvidos por detrás e ouve-se uma voz.

- A magia da Muralha está ficar fraca. - diz Melissandre, vestindo as suas roupas vermelhas, e uma pele de lobo manchada com sangue. A imagem arrepia todos os que estão na sala.

- A cabra vermelha... - murmura Mance.

- Eu salvei-te. Várias vezes. - diz Melissandre - Lembra-te disso.

- _Só agora_ é que saiu do seu quarto? - pergunta Arya, irónica.

- Eu vi numa visão, vi que _só agora_ é posso sair do meu quarto. - responde Melissandre, observando o sarcasmo da jovem - A magia da Muralha está a ficar cada vez mais fraca, especialmente com a ausência de Jon Snow no Norte.

- Do que eu vi nos últimos seis anos, eu _tenho_ de acreditar nessas coisas. - diz Mance - Eu já vi coisas estranhas que nunca pensei acontecer.

- Também eu. - diz Arya - O problema é que não acredito _nessa_ Melissandre. - diz Arya, ignorando a mulher vermelha que estava na sala. Ela pausa e suspira - Mas então... se acredita no seu Deus Vermelho, diga-me: o que você vê no fogo? - Melissandre sorri, tal como Arya. Ela dirige-se a uma lamparina e Arya continua - O que o teu deus diz? O que devemos fazer?

- Fogo.

Melissandre pura e simplesmente responde e repete: "Fogo".

- Fogo? - repete novamente Bran.

- Eu vejo que isso quando olho em fogo. - goza Malley Cassel.

- O fogo é sempre a solução. - murmura Melissandre - O fim desta guerra será fogo, como todas as outras guerras. Os Targaryen's conquistaram Westeros com fogo. Robert Baratheon conquistou o Trono de Ferro, queimando tudo o que passava. Daenerys Targaryen dominou Westeros com fogo. Nós devemos destruir os Outros, com fogo.

- Não dá. - diz o selvagem - Eu vi com os meus próprio olhos. Fogo não os mata. Só vidro de dragão.

Melissandre olha para o selvagem.

- Como te chamas? - pergunta ela.

- Myrkys, senhora. - responde o selvagem - Magnar, líder na vossa língua, de Presas de Gelo. É um lugar interessante. Nós vivíamos perto das Terras de Sempre Inverno, no frio e na infertilidade. Vivamos em paz, o único sangue que escorria eram dos animais e inimigos que caçávamos. Até que aquelas coisas apareceram. Metade dos meus homens transformaram-se nesses seres de gelo imortais. Antes, era comum que os bebés pequenos, que ainda não tivessem três anos de vida morressem. Agora elas desapareceram. Não existe crianças. Acreditem, fogo não dá.

- Pois claro, Myrkys. - sorri Melissandre, aproximando do velho senhor. Ela toca na barba queimada e áspera do homem e diz - Tem de ser fogo de dragão.

- E onde é que arranjamos fogo de dragão? - pergunta Mance Rayder.

- No sul. - responde Bran - Afinal, existem dragões em Porto Real.

* * *

_**Review, please!**_


	29. Shireen V

**Shireen**

Com ajuda de boleias e caminhando pelas florestas, Shireen e Rickon chegaram ás margens do Tridente congelado.

- Só temos de subir a margem para chegarmos a Correrrio. - diz Rickon.

O casal passa os dias, a caminhar, a caçar algo, ou a praticar com a espada. Shireen está a melhorar. Segundo Rickon, ela nunca será uma guerreira corajosa, heroína como nas histórias que contam ás crianças, mas ela sabe manejar a espada bem o suficiente para matar várias pessoas.

- Quando chegarmos a Correrrio, não vais precisar de um espada. - ri Rickon.

- Mas caso algum dos nossos inimigos aparecer, eu irei atacá-los. - responde Shireen.

Rickon dá um sorriso preocupado e diz:

- Não precisas de o fazer. Vai correr tudo bem.

- E quando eu recuperar, irei eliminar todos os meus inimigos. _Os Tyrell, os Ashford, os Florent, os Redwyne, os Hightower, os Tarly, os Crane, os Stackhouse._ - Shireen sorri e goza - Não haverá mais descendentes de Garth Gardener no Reach.

Rickon suspira e tenta pôr juizo na cabeça de Shireen:

- Ouve-te a ti mesma! Queres mesmo matar crianças inocentes, só por que são Ashford ou Hightower ou Stackhouse?

- Não. - responde Shireen, num suspiro com uma cara triste.

Shireen deita-se no chão para ir dormir. Rickon sorri, imita a esposa e aproxima-se dela. Ele começa a beijar o pescoço de pedra de Shireen.

- Para com isso! - manda Shireen, com alguma frieza - Não estamos numa casa, estamos ao ar livre.

De repente, começa a nevar.

- Porra! - murmura Rickon - Merda de neve!

- No Norte, há muita. - diz Shireen - Carradas. - ela olha para Rickon. Ele tinha quatro anos, quando saiu de Winterfell para nunca mais ver. Provavelmente, ele não se lembra como era Winterfell. Ela sorri e continua - Em Jardim de Cima, também havia neve, mas era pouca. Em Correrrio, deve haver mais. E no Winterfell, ish... Camadas! A neve pode medir trinta metros de altura!

A missão de fazer sorrir Rickon foi bem sucedida. Ele abre a boca para um tímido sorriso e olha para Shireen.

- Lá em Ponta Tempestade, também deve estar a nevar. - comenta Rickon

Shireen olha para o Tridente, que estava a começar a ficar com uma camada fina de neve em cima do gelo, e diz:

- Nunca fui a Ponta Tempestade. Meu pai nasceu lá, mas eu nasci em Pedra de Dragão. Mas em livros, eu ouvi falar em Ponta Tempestade. O mar é selvagem; as ondas furiosas batem nas rochas, desgastando-as. No Inverno, o mar está mais bravo e o vento uiva canções de terror. O mar só descansa durante os dias onde o Sol está forte e acalma o mundo. Também dizem que o castelo cheira a sal e carvalho. Não cheira a podridão, não...! Cheira-se o equilíbrio entre o mar e a terra. - Shireen olha para Rickon e diz - Também dizem que Bran, O Construtor, fundador da tua família, ajudou Durran, o primeiro Rei da Tempestade, a construir a casa.

Rickon ri.

- Existe sempre um Stark!

_õ_

* * *

Ao fundo no meio da água gelada, do céu escuro das arvores nuas, está Correrrio. Shireen está bastante com frio, mas Rickon parece estar melhor._ "Os Stark's nasceram para viver no Inverno, eles aguentam mais o frio do que um Baratheon."_

- Mais um pouco, Shireen. - diz Rickon - Mais um pouco e ficaremos no calor, comeremos e sorriremos e só precisamos de caminhar mais um pouco.

A voz de Rickon parece mais distante e distorcida. Quando ela repara, Shireen está caída no chão de neve... e sangue. Sangue sai de qualquer lado de Shireen. Rickon, assustado, tenta de onde vêm o sangue.

- As tuas pernas estão a sangrar. - diz Rickon, assustado, pois não sabia quase nada sobre o funcionamento do corpo de uma mulher.

- Não me doí nada. - diz Shireen - Não te preocupes, pois não me doí nada. - Shireen levanta-se e sente sangue no meio das suas pernas. Ela florava, mas não naquela maneira. Era indolor. Ela sorri e repete - Não me doí nada. - ela direita-se e encosta-se a Rickon. Ela fecha os olhos e pensa. Aquela noites em Jardim de Cima e Ashford, em que Rickon a beijava e a tocava... Aquilo foi em vão, pois ela estava a sangrar no tempo errado. Ela depois descobre uma palavra para isso. _Aborto._ A mãe de Shireen já _abortou_ muitas vezes. Dava á luz bebés mortos e, quando ela sangrava, Lady Selyse chorava. Shireen beija o pescoço de Rickon. Ele conseguia sentir as lágrimas dela e o seu sorriso triste - Não me doí nada.

* * *

_**N.A.:**__ A seguir, o capitulo de Sansa._

**_Review, please!_**


	30. Sansa VI

**Sansa**

A barriga doa bastante. _"Não agora! É demasiado cedo!"_ Um corpo morto estava deitado no chão e sangue sujava o chão de pedra. Alayne não podia fazer mais nada, senão chorar com a voz baixa. _"Não... eu tenho de fazer algo!"_ Durante horas, ela estava deitada na cama a aguentar até que uma dor intensa aparece. _"Uma contração?"_ No meio daquela confusão, Sansa finalmente conseguiu pensar numa coisa. _"Meu pai irá-me ajudar."_

Com dores, Sansa lentamente procurou o quarto de Petyr Baelish. Quando ela encontrou, ele estava a dormir. Quase caindo, ela baixou-se, inclindando-se para Baelish e baixinho, disse:´

- Acorda...acorda...preciso de ti...por favor...acorda!

Baelish abre os olhos lentamente e depois ele repara em Sansa e acorda rapidamente:

- O que se passa?

- Lord Arryn morreu. - diz Sansa, chorando - Eu...eu matei-o.

- _Shhh..._

Petyr manda logo para ela se calar. Sansa geme, mas Petyr faz um falso sorriso simpático.

- Não sei o que fazer. - diz Alayne

_Outra dor forte._ Sansa grita e Petyr vê que Alayne estava a entrar em trabalho de parto.

- Vamos ver o seu marido. - Petyr tenta acalmar Sansa.

Eles vão para o quarto de Alayne e Harrold e vêm o corpo de Lord Arryn morto, nu com a pila á mostra, com a cabeça partida, por causa de um cadelabro atirado. Sansa encolhe-se nos braços de Petyr, que passa as suas mãos nos cabelos ruivos de Sansa.

- Deita-te na tua cama. - diz Petyr - Deita-te na cama e finge que estás a dormir. Sei que estás dores, mas fica na cama e fica calada.

Sansa recolhe-se na cama, entre dores e o frio e vira a cara a janela. _Estava a amanhecer._ Foi uma longa noite e Sansa sabia que ainda iria continuar. Sansa ouve Petyr a chamar um dos seus homens que chega e arrasta o corpo de Lorde Harrold. De repente, as vozes desaparecem. Mais uma contracção e as lágrimas voltam aos olhos de Alayne.

_õ_

* * *

- Lady Arryn, puxe mais uma vez. - diz o Meistre.

Gritos invadem o Ninho de Águia.

- Encontraram Lord Arryn? - pergunta Petyr a Lord.

- Não. - suspira Lord - Mas é raro um lorde assistir ao parto de um filho.

_"Filha."_, só pensava Sansa,_ "O fruto no meu ventre será uma menina."_

Alayne volta a gritar. As dores eram horriveis parecidas com as dores de quando o seu braço esquerdo foi amputado.

- Está quase, Minha Lady. - sorri o Meistre.

Pessoas começam a rodearem-se á volta do quarto do casal Arryn. Já era três da tarde. O parto estava a durar nove horas, o que era normal, pois dizem que os Arryn eram dificeis de fazer um parto. Dizem que o parto de Robert Arryn durou um dia inteiro. Muitos comentavam que talvez Lord Harrold estava num bordel qualquer e nem sabia que a sua esposa estava em trabalho de parto. Mas era demasiado cedo. Bem, já houve casos de bebés que nasciam no 6º mes, mas ou nasciam mortos ou fracos._ "Robert nasceu com nove meses, mas era fraco."_

Mais uma contração e Alayne dá um ultimo grito. Esse mesmo grito é substitudo por outro. Um mais fino e estridente. Um grito de um bebé.

Finalmente, Alayne sorri. _"Meu filho. Meu bebé. Só meu. Meio Stark, meio Arryn. Só meu, meu, meu filhinho."_

- É uma menina. - anuncionou o Meistre.

Houve algumas disilusões nos suspirares das pessoas que ouviram a voz do Meistre. Cobriram a bebé em panos e deram á mãe.

- Olá... - sorriu Alayne. Ela não tinha palavras. Ela abraçou o bebé e chorou de alegria.

Passaram minutos, quase toda a gente foi-se embora. Sansa estava limpa, tal como os cobertores. Mas Sansa estava na mesma, sorrindo, a observar a menina que dormia. Aparece uma mãe de leite, que aproxima-se e tenta pegar na bebé de Alayne, mas ela incolhe-se.

- O que está a fazer? - pergunta Alayne.

- Ela precisa de comer. - diz a rapariga sardenta.

- Eu dou mesmo de comer. - rosne Sansa.

- Tu precisas de descansar. - aconselha Petyr.

- Mas eu não posso deixar a minha filha. - diz ela.

- Não se preocupe, Milady. - sorri a jovem - Eu posso alimenta-la aqui no seu quarto.

- Po...pode ser. - Sansa entrega a sua filha.

Petyr sai para dar mais privacidade á jovem e ela amamenta a criança.

- Como te chamas? - pergunta Alayne.

- Millie Longstone. - sorri a jovem.

- És uma filha de um bastardo. - comenta Alayne.

- Sim; sou neta de Lorde Maine Hersy. - completa Millie. Depois, ela geme - Oh! Ela será uma esfomiada.

- Ela vai ser uma mulher forte, irei fazer tudo para que o seja. - suspira Sansa.

- E terá muitos irmãozinhos, como Lord Arryn gosta de dizer. Nunca estará a só. - ri Millie.

_"Ela não está a só, mas não será acompanhada por irmãos."_

Uma rajada de vento entra no quarto de Alayne e faz tremer as raparigas.

- Maldito o dia em que Stannis Baratheon e o exercito queimou Portões da Lua! Todos nós podiamos estar passar um Inverno menos rigoroso, em vez deste inferno de frio e vento. - rosne Millie.

Sansa fechou os olhos e recordou aquele dia fatidico. Ela lembra-se de aquecer-se na fogueira e de Harrold Hardyng a abraçar, mesmo doente. Naquela noite, ela não voltou a sentir frio. O fogo lançado pelo Baratheon, queimou todo o sopé de Lança do Gigante e Stannis ocupou a zona. Nos dias seguntes, o pequeno Robert, ajudados pelos seus conselheiros, enviou uma carta á nova monarca chamada de Daenerys Targaryen. _Mãe de Dragões._ Dias depois, os exercitos Baratheon sairam de Lança do Gigante para irem para Correrrio. Stannis iria morrer lá.

Quando a bebé acaba a sua refeição, Millie dá a criança á sua mãe.

- Foi um prazer conhecer-la. - diz Sansa.

- O prazer é meu. - Millie fez uma vénia e saiu.

Momentos depois, Petyr Baelish entra no quarto e senta-se na cadeira de palha dura de Millie no lado esquerdo de Sansa.

- Meu pai... - começou Alayne.

- Não te preocupes com Lorde Arryn. - sorri Petyr - Já tratei dele. Assim como Edmure Tully.

Sansa ficou arrepiada.

- Vou estar em paz? Eu e a minha filha?

- Não te preocupes. - Petyr aproxima-se de Sansa e murmura no ouvido - Serás uma honrada viúva. - Sansa queria sorrir, mas não conseguia. Petyr tira a bebé nos braços da mãe e põe no berço de madeira e tecidos azuis - Tu tens de descansar. Tiveste um bom parto, mas tu tens de descansar.

- Foi... dificil. - comenta Sansa, com alguma dificuldade.

- Pois claro. - mente Petyr. _"Tu não sabes nada sobre pôr uma criança no mundo!"_, queria rosnar Sansa. Petyr dá outro sorriso falso, levanta da cadeira para observar a bebé no seu berço - Qual é o nome que vais dar a ela?

Sansa olha para a bebé no berço. Ela tinha uns belos olhos azuis e nascia fios ruivos no topo da cabeça. Ela era uma pura Tully, mesmo sendo uma Arryn, tal como a Sansa, que é uma Stark.

- Catelyn. - sorri Sansa - Catelyn Arryn.

* * *

**N.A.:** Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, foi um pouco complicado de escrever e tal, mas acho que correu bem.

Como disse, a fanfic está na reta final. Acho que só vou escrever mais 9 cápitulos (ficando com 39 capitulos, este é o 30º) mais um Aprendice. Acho que pode haver uma sequela, mas não posso dizer muito e é melhor ficar calada.

_Como sempre,__** review**__, digam qualquer coisa, eu gosto de comentários, criticas, conselhos, etc. __**Sigam, favoritem**__, etc, e aproveitem para ver outras fanfic's que escrevo._

_**Bjs!**_


	31. Asha III

_**SPOILERS para "Os Ventos do Inverno"**__ (ok, esse livro ainda não saiu das livrarias, mas existem dois textos on-line, que irão sair no livros e algumas informações deste capitulo sairam desses textos)._

* * *

**Asha**

Com a conquista de Daenerys Targaryen, com a ajuda de Victarion Greyjoy e alguns estrangeiros, Rei Euron, terceiro do seu nome, não pôde fazer mais nada senão render. Os seus vassalos ficaram bastante abalados e começaram a achar Euron um líder incompetente. Sem os seus planos de uma conquista de Westeros, o Olho de Corvo dava mais decisões e metade dos seus homens foram mortos, acusados de traição, com razão ou por paranóia de Euron.

Essa época de tensão foi perfeita para Asha e para a sua reconquista do seu reino por direito. Quando ela sentou-se pela primeira vez na Cadeira de Pedra do Mar, as restantes casas das Ilhas de Ferros não hesitaram em receber a filha do Kraken.

Durante semanas, os dias foram pacíficos, embora Asha tivesse de resolver os problemas do tio e das Ilhas. Ela mandou isolar o Reino, para que ninguém em Westeros soubesse que o Euron Greyjoy estava morto.

Vários corvos com cartas apareceram. Várias casas e homens por toda Westeros, do Norte até Dorne, eram fieis a Euron, por causa de dividas para ele, ou porque foram pagos para isso, ou porque simplesmente eram leais. A carta que mais intrigou Asha, foi o de uma chamada Alissia Bolton.

- Pensava que todos os Bolton estavam mortos. - comentou Asha. observando o papel caro.

- Os irmãos do falecido Lord Roose Bolton tiveram vários bastardos. - disse Aeron "Cabelo-Molhado" - E com a morte de Ramsay, muitos deles podem exigir a sua legitimidade e Pavor.

- Mas Alissia é um nome feminino. - destaca Asha.

- Asha também. - responde Aeron, quase como estivesse a gozar.

Finalmente, Asha lê a carta.

_"Sua Graça, Rei Euron Greyjoy, terceiro do seu nome, desde o Rei Cinzento,_

_devo dizer que já reuni os vinte mil homens, os cinco mil cavaleiros e as provisões suficientes para dirigimos a Pavor. Mas devo avisar que fontes minha dizem terem visto que Lady Asha Greyjoy não está em Pavor. Os navios dela foram vistos a Este de Dorne, perto das Stepstones, mas quando esta carta chegar a Pyke, é provável que eles já tentam atravessado Mar do Verão. Espero que mi'Lord responda rapidamente._

_Lady Alissia Bolton,_

_Lady de Pavor."_

- Meu tio já leu a carta? - pergunta Asha no fim.

- Ainda não. - responde Aeron.

De repente, aparece Qarl.

- Pytes Harlow vai voltar para Dez Torres.

- Não vem para Pyke? - pergunta Asha, dando a carta a Aeron.

- Recusa a tal. - responde Qarl, posando numa posição direita - Acho que não quer arranjar problemas.

- Ele ficou em Bosque Profundo, Pytes deve estar cheio de problemas. - goza Asha.

- Mas nós temos os nossos problemas, maiores do que a ausência de Ser Harlow. - diz Aeron - Mi'Lady atravessou Westeros sem os seus barcos, agora eles estão desprotegidos e quase á deriva.

- Eu confio a Lorde Mayson Myre, Eerl Harlow e a todos os meus homens, para cuidarem nos meu navios. - responde Asha.

- O problema é que existem casas na costa sul de Dorne, leais a Euron. - diz Aeron - Lord Tremond Gargalen obedece a ele e bem pode enviar navios para atacar os seus. Euron está morto e não sabe de nada, mas Lord Gargalen pode.

- Não devemos preocupar com isso. - sorri Asha - Somos homens de ferro, nascemos nas águas do Deus Afogado. As pessoas de Dorne nasceram na areia e não sabem de nada sobre o mar.

- Espero que a sua arrogância não a mate, como matou o seu tio. - diz Aeron, com uma voz calma - Era uma pena.

- Meu irmão morreu, em Winterfell; sou a ultima Greyjoy. - Asha pausa para olhar para o mar pela janela - Eu... irei ter cuidado.

* * *

_**Como sempre, Review!**_


	32. Shireen VI

**Shireen**

Quando o Sol subiu, as multidões começaram a rodear e a tentar entrar em Correrrio. Shireen observava a imagem com curiosidade. _"O que se passa?"_ Rickon parecia mais confuso. Até que uma das torres começou a arder. Os jovens pararam e decidiram afastar-se daquele sitio e da multidão que se formava á volta deles e do castelo. Até que um homem agarrou Shireen.

- Mas que menina tão feia! Que merda é essa que tens na cara?

Shireen pegou na sua espada e espetou-a no corpo do homem. Num gemido, Shireen tirou a espada do corpo do homem e agarrou-se a Rickon.

- Temos de sair daqui. - murmurou Rickon.

o casal subiu os campos e entraram numa vila, onde haviam mercados e estalagens. Shireen desejava por um banho de agua quente, mas eles não tinham dinheiro. As pessoas estavam mais calmas do que as que estão há volta de Correrrio, mas elas comentavam entre si.

_Lord Edmure Tully está morto._

_Viva Lord Baelish._

_Viva Harrenhal!_

Rickon parecia assustado. Ele tentou cobrir com o seu capuz os seus caracóis ruivos, típicos dos Tully, mas não valia a pena. O casal sentou-se num beco, ao pé de uma estalagem. Rickon aproveitou para roubar um pão da sua cozinha e duas moedas de prata no mercado. Os dois comem o pão satisfeitos. Não comiam há cinco dias.

- E o que devemos fazer com isto? - perguntou Rickon, quase como um rosnido, apontando para as moedas - Devíamos arranjar mais?

- Não; já deve chegar para um burro. - responde Shireen - Vamos para Ponta Tempestade. Talvez Tommen e Margaery tenham pena de nós e ajude-nos.

- Eles irão mata-nos! - diz Rickon, muito sério.

- Para quê?

- Por que Tommen está a morrer e a única Baratheon no mundo és tu. - responde Rickon, acariciando a nuca de Shireen - Vamos para Winterfell.

- Estamos no Inverno. - diz Shireen, pegando na mão do amado. Rickon podia ver que ela estava a tremer - Quase morremos quando viemos de Ashford para Correrrio. Conseguiremos ir para Winterfell? Pela Estrada do Rei é perigoso e é impossível ir pelo Gargalo! - Shireen toca com o seu nariz no de Rickon. Ela expira um suspiro tremido e, depois de uma pequena pausa, ela diz - Eu estava grávida; mas o bebé morreu na viagem.

Rickon limita-se a arrastar a sua mão que estava no couro cabeludo de Shireen para descer para a face de pedra dela e simplesmente, tocar na lágrima que apareciam. Ele solta um gemido triste e beija a sua esposa. Foi um longo beijo, não parecia acabar, até que Shireen repara num mendigo que os observava. Ele mexia a língua de forma sugestiva, o que repugnava Shireen.

O casal decidiu sair do beco. Entraram num rua lotada, onde várias pessoas vendiam inúmeros produtos e alimentos. Um cavaleiro, com uma pegada de urso no seu brasão, que diz ser Lothor Brune andava pela rua, como fosse um membro da Guarda Real. As pessoas evitavam-no, afastando-se e Shireen decidiu fazer o mesmo.

- Vem, meu amor.

Mas um outro cavaleiro, desta vez, com um brasão verde, aparece e agarra nos dois pelos ombros. Rickon protesta, tentando-se soltar, mas um outro cavaleiro com o mesmo brasão Baelish, mas com o cabelo loiro sujo e mais velho que os outros, prende os braços do rapaz.

- É só um pequeno ladrãozeco... - diz o homem velho.

Shireen tenta chegar á sua espada que estava escondida nas suas saias, mas o homem que agarrou os seus ombros tirou primeiro e riu:

- O que faz uma bela donzela com uma bela espada?

- Espera pela noite. - disse o velho homem.

- Deixem-na! - grita Rickon.

O homem que segurava Rickon bate na sua cabeça. Shireen tenta libertar-se, mas o cavaleiro que a segura, faz o mesmo e a põe inconsciente.

* * *

**N.A.:** Aqui em Portugal, estamos no fim do Verão, mas é a altura perfeita para ir para o Algarve. É muito provavel que a minha mãe não me deixe levar o computador para as férias, por isso na próxima semana não há capitulos. Desculpem este capitulo, mas esta semana tive problemas familiares e não consegui escrever muito.

Como sempre,_** review**_.


	33. Sansa VII

_Desculpem pelo capitulo tão pequeno, mas na próxima segunda-feira começa as minhas aulas e ainda não comprei os manuais._

* * *

**Sansa**

Encontraram Harry. Andar Royce de Pedrarruna e alguns companheiros foram a um bordel e encontraram o corpo nu do Harrold Arryn debaixo da cama da sua prostituta favorita, Norella. Dizem que ela rastejou por perdão, e ela contou que eles estavam a foder quando, de repente, Harry simplesmente cai da cama.

Lady Anya Waynwood decidiu dar a noticia á esposa Alayne (embora de certa forma Alayne já sabia). Sansa estava a brincar com Catelyn, quando Anya apareceu, muito direita e respeitável. Sansa não fingiu quando soube do encontro do morto Arryn. Ela entrou em pânico e chorou de verdade, não pela morte, porque essa já estava chorada, mas ela chorou pelo seu futuro e da sua bebé. Lady Anya tentou acalma-la.

- Não sabia que mi'Lady o amava assim tanto. - disse ela.

- Não; não o amei muito. - disse Alayne, apertando Catelyn nos seus braços - Eu devia ter amado mais.

- Estiveram casados 6 anos... - disse Anya.

- É o que estou a dizer! - gemeu Alayne - Mas metade do tempo, Harry estava a lutar ao lado da Rainha Targaryen ou ao lado de Sweetrobin. Noutra metade, ele estava em bordeis e a comer. Nos dois sentidos da palavra.

- Não pense nisso, minha querida. - sorriu Anya - Os lordes do Vale vão se reunir brevemente. Talvez amanhã. - Anya tocou na mão de Sansa - Gostaria que aparecesses. - Anya tocou na pequena Catelyn - Harry iria odeiar se o primogénio fosse uma menina. Talvez seja a uma sorte a sua morte. Mas ela continua a ser a herdeira do Ninho de Águia. E de Winterfell.

Sansa ficou nervosa. "Como é que Lady Anya sabia?" Alayne já era suficientemente parecida com Sansa Stark? Alayne não tremeu ou corou. Ela simplesmente sorriu e disse:

- A minha filha Catelyn Arryn é a verdadeira herdeira de Harrold Hardyng. E essa é a verdade, a única verdade que precisa de saber.

E como os tramas da vida lhe ensinaram, Sansa saiu da sala, gentilmente, com a sua bebé nos seus braços.

* * *

_**Review, please.**_


End file.
